New Territory
by Elliewrites
Summary: After Paris. Andy never leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Territory

Author: EllieWrites

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Wears Prada or the characters but I have taken the liberty of borrowing them for this story. Please forgive any injustice I do to them as I have tried my best to stay true to them.

It never fails to amaze how one can literally feel a glare being aimed at them. The sneer on Emily's face was almost comparable to that of her oh so imperious boss, who sat in her office less then fifteen feet away. Andrea could only hope that the gifts she brought back from Paris would soon ease the pain that Emily felt from being left behind. Truth be told though there was only so much Andy could give a damn about. Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief, Queen of Fashion, and Devil in Prada herself had just passed a sideways glance with the hint of a smile through the reflection in the glass of her office, and Andy could barely remain seated without fidgeting. The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. Emily would have to just deal with it.

After two weeks back in the office things were almost back to normal, at least appearance wise anyhow. When Miranda breezed into the office on this very afternoon throwing bag and coat towards Andrea, she barely even acknowledged her presence aside from shouting out a list of demands. Emily took a deep breath, stood a little straighter, and her eyes brightened. While she liked Andrea, the competition was a bit too much. Andrea was simply too efficient, clairvoyant almost when it came to reading Miranda and answering her whims. This was supposed to have been her time to shine, proving herself the asset she knew she would be to Runway. While she couldn't entirely blame Andy as nobody could say no to Miranda, especially not Emily herself, it was still challenging to accept defeat.

Miranda and Andy had discussed this, among many many other things in Paris after the phone incident with the fountain, hence the bag and coat flying once again in Andy's direction. In the effort to compromise from both sides, Emily would get her shot, fair and square. Andrea felt guilt about her choice to go to Paris, and Miranda while failing to admit she had made an error in judgment, at least recognized the problem.

Over breakfast this morning that consisted of little more than an hour of each other at the townhouse, this argument was finally decided. Andy had been invited to arrive early the next morning after delivering the book, only her second time since Paris as the girls had been there and thus she could not be. With reporters and Paparazzi still lingering outside the door they were forced to have stolen moments. A breakfast meeting with her assistant seemed to be a reasonable appointment for the Editor and her assistant.

During their short pillow talk, Andy convinced Miranda to at least acknowledge that in fact her motivation to bring Andy to Paris over Emily was not entirely based on merit alone. Moving forward more of an effort would be made to remain entirely professional and impartial at Runway, as for the time being Andrea would be staying put in her position as second assistant. Andrea seemed to understand better than Miranda at this point the need for secrecy as Miranda was so thrown by this emotional epiphany that she was having difficult managing the façade. Given Miranda's impending divorce, and their professional relationship, they would take things slowly. Having Andrea take a perceived step back at work and having Emily remain first assistant would allow Emily the chance of advancing sooner. Andy could then run the show, and train the new Emily who could eventually take over as first assistant. The new development otherwise known as their budding romance would survive despite Andrea being Miranda's assistant, as Andy was good for Runway, and what's good for Runway is also good for Miranda. They were planning the future together and in recognizing this Andy didn't mind staying at all.

Andy was never an actress, but she was a quick study. Keeping up appearances was going to be difficult but the benefits were substantial. Earlier this morning Miranda had left Andy with a lingering kiss goodbye just before Roy dropped her off at a corner three blocks from Runway. Stepping out of the car her head was in the clouds wondering how she would survive the day without more of those. Who knew Miranda Priestly would be so affectionate? The two women could barely keep their hands off of each other in the car, and since returning from Paris any time they were in each other's presence outside of Runway with nobody else around it was as if they were magnets, always joined somewhere even if it was just fingertips touching. Electricity flowed back and forth from one to the other separation was almost painful. That made the hours spent ignoring each other at Runway quite difficult.

Miranda had had to continue on to a breakfast meeting with advertisers, but all she could think about was the women who so recently had altered her reality. When Andrea had delivered her Harry Potter, she was shocked at the feelings emerging in her. This girl, women at that point was sexy and Miranda was unwittingly responding to it. Andrea's ability to deliver was unprecedented. She could accomplish things that others could not even conceive of. Her world clicked like clockwork, because that's how she wanted it. It was a turn on like none other.

The more recent emotions were new though. Miranda had never considered that this attraction to a personality, all be it one packaged in a body that most women could only dream about, would develop into more that only that, an attraction. But it did and when Andrea walked away from her leaving her alone on the stairs in Paris it was a rude awakening. She was it. This girl had captured the mind, heart, and soul of Miranda Priestly and that was a first. The ink on her divorce papers was still wet and three failed marriages later Miranda now realized that she had never loved anyone like she loved this girl who was walking away. She called and called and nothing, and even now just thinking about it she was overwhelmed.

When Miranda spotted Andy outside her hotel room four hours later, she could barely remember how to breathe. She had somehow survived the evening attempting to conduct herself with some bit of composure, but it was challenging. Her focus was elsewhere. And then there was Andrea, the Angel herself coming to haunt her once again. She looked terrible though, her eyes bloodshot from what appeared to be combination of tears and alcohol. Miranda's emotions built while walking from the Elevator to her hotel room door. Rage, at the audacity of this woman to leave her mid Fashion week was first, with fear of the unknown heightening its presence, while she attempted to suppress the strong desire to reach out and hug this poor girl. Thus from learned behavior the walls so carefully designed for protection emerged once again and the Editor in Chief appeared.

Andrea recognized that speech would be impossible, despite the few memorized apologies she had prepared during the past two hours. Miranda's intense glare when she first came off of the elevators shook Andrea's core, and panic set in when it was quickly replaced with a look of boredom. While Andrea made an attempt to rise Miranda spoke to her. "Andrea tales of your inadequacy do not interest me. Is there a reason you are showing your face again after today's fiasco? Was the plane to New York overbooked? Move aside as it has been a long day and some of us have work to do." Miranda paused long enough, as she would practically have to step over the girl to enter her room. "Miranda" Andrea finally made it up with help of her hand on the wall, deeply regretting the fourth vodka, soda on an empty stomach. She went to speak again but quickly found herself seeing black for a second and next thing she knew Miranda had grabbed both of her arms, holding her up against the door. Regaining focus, and noticing a look of concern in Miranda's eye or shock as it may have been, Andy's doe eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over with the next blink. She couldn't speak so with her best effort she made a silent plea to Miranda. Analyzing the emotion she saw, Miranda let down her guard despite her best efforts against it. "Come in Andrea, and we will settle this once and for all" and Miranda opened the door that Andrea leaned against, leading her into the room.

Andy attempted to gather herself together, and allowing only one tear to escape she took a deep breath and slowly regained her composure. Miranda recognized the need for this and after depositing Andy in a side chair, made her way to the small bar to pour a scotch for herself, and water for Andrea. Depositing Andy's drink in front of her, Miranda took a long slow sip from her own glass, closing her eyes for a moment after swallowing. She sat in silence savoring the last moment of peace before facing a conversation she was reluctant to have. This was where the women she loved would explain why she could no longer stand by the side of someone she could not stand to look at. Miranda put her glass down on the table and cast her eyes in Andy's direction. After giving the girl a once over and lingering on her face knowing this may be one of the last times she would get to see it, only one word left her mouth. "Explain."

Andy sat in silence not knowing how to start. Her head was running in circles, and she had no idea how to comprehend the emotions running wild inside her. "I'm sorry. The last thing I have ever wanted was to abandon you Miranda. My goal, my everything has been about making your life easier and meeting any and all of your expectations, exceeding them even. I'm sorry." Miranda was unsatisfied and the frustration was building. "I didn't ask for an apology Andrea, I asked for an explanation. Is it too much to grant me this one request after today's failings?" Miranda could see the confusion in the women in front of her. Andy realized she had only prepared apologies but could not in fact determine why she had left. She had been truly upset about Nigel. He didn't deserve to be treated so badly but Miranda did what she had to do to save her career and she saw that now. Nigel was still employed, but of course Miranda could have forewarned him of her change in plans. It was the delivery that was heartless.

Andy wanted to matter to this woman. That was what it came down to. Would Miranda disregard her just as easily? All she had wanted was to be important to Miranda. She wanted to know that she was needed, and if not indispensable then at least difficult to replace. But after Miranda had sent her away last night and told her to "do her job" clearly she was just another employee. But she was just another employee. Why did she expect more from Miranda? Why did she need more from Miranda? Why couldn't she walk away after believing that this was the case? She was here to get her job back and convince her boss that this was a one-time occurrence, an act of temporary insanity. But why? Andy felt sick to her stomach at the thought of waking up tomorrow and no longer seeing Miranda. No longer being the one to recognize when she was frustrated, or upset, or happy with her latest achievement while trying to mask all of it in her carefully built fortress. Andy finally had to admit it. She had felt the tension during the elevator rides, and car rides, and close quarters. She had denied the longing to reach out and pull the older women towards her when she saw she saw sadness. It was powerful the feeling or need to take the editor into her arms and offer comfort but she passed it off as normal empathy. Now she realized she could no longer fool herself. She was in love. The constant feeling of excitement at close proximity was proof of it.

Several minutes had gone by when Andy finally realized she had yet to answer the question, and refocused while realizing that Miranda had watched this mental journey as Andy was lost in thought. Andy experienced a moment of shock once again as she stared at Miranda with new eyes. Her gaze worked its way down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She was gone. Gone on Miranda. And this was it. Miranda would throw her out the door, and subsequently her life any second now.

Miranda did not know how to respond. She had first expected judgment, and then apologies coming from the girl who always wanted to do right, but never this. It appeared the doe eyed beauty was experiencing a moment of confusion, but then she saw it. There was lust and maybe even love that was staring her in the face, and the lips, and the eyes. Maybe the attraction was not so one sided after-all. "Andrea I'm still waiting, and you know how that thrills me" Miranda managed to verbalize despite her desire to reach out and stroke the brown locks in front of her.

Andy was coming to her senses. The alcohol in her system was fueling the physical attraction that she had just owned up to, and recognizing her short lived career was likely over now anyway she decided to be bold. She slowly stood from her chair, not taking her eyes off of Miranda and moved closer to her. She sat on the corner of the couch that Miranda was currently seated in the middle of, and proceeded to do what she does best, blabber honestly. Miranda hands were shaking slightly at the close proximity of the girl. "Miranda, now I know why. You will think I'm crazy but this is how it has to be. After tomorrow I may never see you again so tonight I will be brave." Miranda took in a short breath at the word brave, and a glimmer of hope slipped in under the façade. "I walked away because I felt I would explode today if I hadn't. I didn't understand why until now. Now I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest because I can finally admit to myself the truth. I think you're the one for me." Miranda's glare emerged in force at this admission. "Andrea I will consider this a momentary lapse of sanity given your level of sobriety. You have no idea what you're talking about." Her speech was halted when the girl reached out putting her elegant hands on top of the editors. They had never really touched before and both felt a jolt of adrenaline as the touch registered. "This has been coming for quite some time but I didn't understand it. Last night I literally felt like I was going to die of heartache when I saw you crying and I wasn't able to hold you and make it better. You sent me away and I was devastated. Then with what happened today with Nigel and realizing you may toss away my feelings just as quickly I felt I could not continue. I've seen the other side of you Miranda and I can't go back." While Miranda sat stunned Andy took what she believed would be her last chance to touch her love. She reached out and ever so lightly redirected a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, while searching for any acknowledgment of understanding in the eyes opposite her. When she saw a glimmer of hope almost masked with confusion and anger she took a chance, leaned in, and slowly pressed her lips to the stunned editor. After what seemed like an eternity that was one or two heartbeats those lips proceeded to kiss back.

Miranda's thoughts during this morning's car ride lingered on the three wonderful days in Paris that followed that tumultuous evening. Business continued as usual, Andrea followed closely one step behind but mentally at her side, and the last three almost sleepless nights were wonderful. Andrea never returned to her own bed following their first kiss. The two women could hardly keep their hands off of each other and the memories were still ripe in Miranda's mind. She leaned her head back against the seat with her eyes closed and smiled at the images before her. The passion between the two of them was indescribable.

Neither Miranda nor Andrea had ever been with another woman before, but an uninhibited and slightly inebriated Andrea led the way the first time, and after a few fumbles getting started the sex was incredible. Andrea's hands were everywhere and next thing Miranda knew Andrea's mouth had done things to her that elicited uncontrollable screaming muffled only by a pillow as French hotel walls could only mask so much noise. It had never been like this for Miranda, Andrea either she had said. Sex was performed, and enjoyed occasionally, but this was a whole new level. The need she developed for the girl's touch was overwhelming, and the desire she felt to give was even more than that to receive. Watching the sight of Andrea reaching her peak and feeling pulsating contractions on her mouth and fingers was euphoric.

When Andrea had first kissed her she knew. She had thought to fight it initially but after one second of indecisiveness she gave in. Her life had been ruled by logic. Logic led her to make decisions over the last 52 years that made her an Icon in the fashion world. The logic had allowed her to become the most powerful women in publishing, Queen of Fashion, and an Editor in Chief of a publication that paid her millions every year to produce a book of the highest caliber that stood above the rest. All of that logic was tossed aside two seconds into a kiss and the Editor was lost. She was lost in a feeling that she had never known before and could not describe with words that would even begin to elicit understanding of the emotions that enveloped her. She was lost in Andrea, and despite her better judgment she allowed herself to get lost in this girl for what she hoped was forever. It was her turn to find happiness and Andrea would be it. She radiated happiness and Miranda would be a part of it. She deserved it.

As crazy as it seemed, even to her, they had to make it work. She quickly decided to attack this relationship with the same mentality she had used to achieve her many other accomplishments. She reminded herself "you can accomplish anything with the right effort and vision." With a content sigh she opened her eyes again and as the vehicle slowed prepared to meet her first appointment of the day.

Andrea had taken the time to gather her mental checklist while walking to Starbucks for her own coffee before getting into the office. She had a job she loved, apparently the women she loved as well, and a fresh start. Nate was out of the apartment, and after the last two phone calls he seemed to hold surprisingly less anger than she had expected. Lily was remained at arms-length with excuses of work, but Doug was loyal as ever. Doug had wanted every detail of Paris once she got back, but Andy had yet to divulge every detail. Nobody, not even Nigel who was the unexpected catalyst to this life changing path would ever know all of the details.

Nigel had saved Andy on that afternoon in Paris. They had talked about what happened, and several adult beverages later Andy took a step back and realized that in fact Miranda had been backed into a corner. They came to a mutual decision to trust in their Mentor. They had to. There was no other choice for either.

Nigel had been around Miranda forever, and was likely her only true friend. He knew in his heart that she did in fact have his best interests in mind, and would make it up to him. After years of working with her he knew her heart was big, but her demand for excellence did not allow for most to see that. "Open your eyes Six. She's a survivor, and that's why she is who she is. Try not to choose today to be a slow learner. March yourself back up there and beg for mercy, which will likely not be granted." Andy listened intently while failing in an attempt to hold back tears. "Miranda can and will open doors for you Andy. You are different and she responds to you like nobody else. If you can win her back somehow after today you will go places. Don't waste this opportunity over an overly emotional response to a business decision. That's all it was Six."

Andy took to heart what Nigel had said and she was right. While she had grown and matured over the past eight months, she was still naïve, and a virgin to the world known as reality. Her work ethic had blossomed, her self-righteousness which stemmed from basic insecurity had all but vanished, and she had recognized what it took to succeed in a cutthroat environment. But she had not witnessed the adversity that Miranda had over the years, and there was still much to learn. Just seeing a taste of it was disheartening, but business was business and this was another turning point.

While Andrea lusted to be a journalist, she was smart enough to realize that she would encounter many of the same hurdles in any industry and that was simply the way of the world. If you wanted to succeed you had to do what it takes, and endure through all of the rough decisions, and of course then live with them. Andy was no longer a child. With a supportive middle class family, and Midwest upbringing she had led a somewhat sheltered life. She had never known struggle. She had never known desperation. Only now could Andy understand that in business, any business, survival and success required sacrifice.

Miranda did what she had to and Andy could respect that. She had done it wrong, but her decision was reasonable. It was survival and in order to be in a position to help those around her, she had to help herself first. With Nigel's encouragement, and a bit of liquid courage she marched herself up to Miranda's floor and made herself comfortable as she was not leaving before at least trying to re-secure her place in Miranda's world.

But as Andy walked into Elias Clarke she sighed at the fact that Nigel could not be privy to the truth because it was just too risky. Part of Andy's daily checklist was to remind her self that she could trust no one. It was sad but true, and at this point while she would love to share with their mutual friend what had actually transpired, he could only know the fabricated story they had agreed upon. Andy had begged forgiveness, it had been granted, and Miranda went back to business as usual but would no longer be Miranda's perceived favorite. For all who had heard the story of Andy walking out and returning they had to believe that Miranda held a grudge. Her reputation could not be tarnished, and allowing Andrea back at all had already put a small ding in the armor.

Hours later as Andy responded physically to Miranda's reflected smile, and Emily's piercing glare remained, both assistants heard the signaling of "Andrea" floating through the open door. Andy hopped up from her desk, pen and paper in hand and marched to the doorway with a "yes Miranda?" With the most distant tone she could manage while devouring the well-dressed young women with her eyes and then turning her chair around to face her windows she stated "come in and close the door behind you." And with that Andy took an exaggerated breath and glanced back at Emily displaying as much fear as she could and stepped slowly into the office.

Emily knew that when Miranda's door was closed they were not to be disturbed, and if the door was closed hopefully Andrea would finally experience more backlash from her unimaginable actions of leaving Miranda during the most important week of the year. While having Andy around made her life significantly easier as the office ran smoothly, she still questioned her dedication to fashion and to Miranda herself. Emily would never have done anything to ruin the chance of being center stage for Paris. It was an honor representing Runway at the events and abandoning Miranda was proof that Andrea had no understanding of the importance of this world. Looking at Andrea's physical transformation one would suspect that the girl had learned, but she still didn't get it. Fashion was Emily's life and she would make the most of any chance to prove it.

Andy sat down in the chair facing Miranda's desk, and waited for what came next. Miranda at work was still the editor, and her boss, and Miranda hadn't looked thrilled upon entering the office an hour earlier. Her lunch meeting with accounting was trying as usual, and she had appeared somewhat drained already. Andy held her breathe just a bit as with Miranda you just never knew.

"Do you realize how difficult this is darling, to play this game" Miranda asked as she turned to face Andy. Andy relaxed at the question and flashed one of her best smiles, immediately brightening Miranda's day. "This morning wasn't nearly enough time alone, and I have spent the last hour trying to figure out how to lure you into a bathroom on an empty floor to have my way with you once again. It seems my little taste earlier only increased my desperation." And with that Andy laughed. "Miranda, Emily has been glaring at me for the last half hour, because I haven't stopped fidgeting since you passed me that smile. Trust me you're not the only one pining away here." Just taking the time to stare at each other was enough for both to relax just a bit. "When you deliver the book tonight you're mine Andrea. The girls are gone to their father's for the evening. I arranged it this morning after they left for school." Andy laughed inwardly "on that note I'm leaving. Any more talk and I'm going to have to go steal some undergarments from the closet. Miranda you're killing me" and Andy headed towards the door. Miranda stopped her with an "Andrea, one thing darling, will you please bring me a coffee?" Looking back she winked at Miranda who had already begun to compose her look that she would flash Emily as the door opened. Andy responded in kind, and with her eyes down on the floor practically ran out of the office heading to the elevator. "Coffee" she mumbled towards Emily as she passed her by. Boy had things changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Territory

Author: EllieWrites

Beta: Obviously no Beta! If someone wants to be mine (which will take a helluva lot of work) please please PM me! I'm new to all of this and have no DWP friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Wears Prada or the characters but I have taken the liberty of borrowing them for this story. Please forgive any injustice I do to them as I have tried my best to stay true to them.

"Emily," Miranda summoned her first assistant who had only moments before been sitting at her desk, looking over a few sketches and samples from a new designer that Miranda was previewing. Miranda had returned a half hour ago from her Monday meeting with accounting, and given that Irv had stepped in to add his two cents, Miranda was barely recovering mentally from the two hours of painful "discussion." Emily hopped up quickly, glanced in Andrea's direction, and silently chanted a prayer as she hurried her way through Miranda's door. "Yes Miranda?" Miranda hardly looked up over her glasses to acknowledge Emily's presence.

The last two months since Paris had flown by, and the normally frantic pace of the office had slowed measurably, due to a more efficient staff. Miranda hardly had reason to complain, but that never stopped her. Emily had begun to make amends with Andrea, and was still lusting over a few items of couture that Andy had brought back for her and she had yet to wear. Emily maintained her position as first assistant, and accompanied Miranda to every preview, showing, and event that she was attending. Emily was thriving as Miranda's right hand, and her learning curve was steep.

Between the two assistants Miranda's office was running more smoothly than ever before, and an oddly more relaxed Miranda took advantage of short, teachable moments, to impart her knowledge to Emily. A year before the assistant would have given her entire paycheck just for one of them, and now they came regularly. She was growing professionally by leaps in bounds. The confidence she gained from success in her personal life didn't hurt either.

During the weeks that Emily was incapacitated with her injuries, her friend and colleague Serena had risen to the occasion. Many a movie night later, curled up on the couch under a blanket while keeping Emily company, Serena took a chance and moved in for the kill. Emily was terrified that her crush on the tall Brazilian was one sided, but looking back she realized that she had not in fact been the pursuer, but the pursued, all along. Having a girlfriend who turned everybody's head when she entered a room and only had eyes for her, was empowering. Emily was on top of the world, but working for Miranda she realized that one wrong step and she would be flying off of a cliff with no wings.

"Emily" Miranda said as she continued to analyze the proofs on her desk with a hint of annoyance, "Andrea will accompany me on Wednesday to the retreat in your place. Make the necessary adjustments." Emily had spent the entire previous week figuring out her outfits for the Elias Clark Advertiser's Retreat and was now regretting it. It would have been her first time to the Caribbean as the Retreat was being held at the St. Regis in Puerto Rico. Miranda had planned to attend two days of meetings and meals that took place in between the golfing events that most attendees would be taking part in. She only had planned to make an appearance on Wednesday and Thursday morning, and allow Irv to entertain the men who were only there for the golf and the sun anyway. They didn't really care who Miranda Priestly was, except to their bottom line.

The Editor glanced upwards quickly, enjoying the chance to witness the brief flash of disappointment now evident on Emily's face. Oh how this girl must learn to control her display of emotion she thought. That will never suit her ambitions. "Problem Emily?" Miranda questioned her and cut off the girl with a flick of her pen when she made an attempt to reply in the negative. "Book two tickets for the girls who will accompany us. We will return Sunday night. Use my personal account for the girls of course, and make sure we are all seated together. And take care of my schedule for Thursday afternoon, and Friday. I will not return Thursday as planned."

Great Emily thought. Is this where it begins again and I get left behind? Andrea would sit in first class siding up to Miranda, but at least she wouldn't have to entertain the Twin Terrors. Emily wanted no part of that. Controlling her voice while her mind raced she stated, "Of course Miranda. Will there be anything else?" But before realizing it and forgetting her own rule she blurted out the thought in her head. "Oh but Damien George is only in town Friday, and Nigel will still be in Los Angeles. Do you want me to reschedule him for the next time he comes to New York?" Emily panicked slightly at the thought of losing this new designer to another publication, and froze realizing her mistake of questioning her boss. Miranda lifted her head and met Emily eye to eye. Drawing out the suspense with silence, Miranda took her time before questioning the blossoming young women in front of her, "I told you to take care of my appointments did I not? Must I repeat myself Emily?"

Miranda analyzed the newer more confident Emily that had emerged recently, and watched as she squared her shoulders. The girl's eagerness and excitement could not be fully suppressed, and Miranda held back a smile when the girl dared an attempt at clarification. "So you want me to…" Miranda cut Emily off and snapped back "bore someone else with your questions Emily. Meet with Damien as scheduled. I want a full report with samples, and your selection of items to feature on Monday morning. Nigel and I will review them then. That's all." And with that Emily retorted with her typical "of course Miranda" attempting to place as little glee in the words as she could, while physically restraining herself from jumping and squealing. Even the British could not maintain their composure at all times, but Emily was trying her best. Miranda was trusting her judgment on designs that could make it onto the pages of Runway, Emily's bible. She would not fail.

Andrea did not have any idea of what was taking place in the office with Emily, but Miranda had stayed up the previous night, alone in the townhouse, knowing that it was time for a change. Runway was intact, her position was no longer in jeopardy, and changes could be made without chaos ensuing. Emily was ready to move on, and knowing that Andrea was more than capable of taking over was comforting. Now was the best time to make a change.

The past two months with Andrea were wonderful and exciting, but she wanted more. They were living off of stolen moments, quickies while delivering the book, early morning "meetings," car rides, the occasional desperate kisses in Miranda's private bathroom…but none of it was enough. Miranda wanted to slowly integrate Andrea into her life, and a trip with the children was a place to start. To the children, they would remain the façade of a work relationship, but at least they could all become a bit more familiar with one another.

The divorce would be finalized shortly. Press over the separation was dying down, and Miranda's iron clad pre-nup paved the way for an uncontested divorce that was days if not minutes away. Both parties walked away with what they came in with, and no more. That was fine by each of them. Stephen had been a fine companion, but even he realized he was there to fill a requirement. The couple had not shared a bed in over a year.

And then there was Andrea, the women just outside her door, wearing a Chanel pencil skirt, and Westwood blouse that had not come from the Closet. Miranda simply could not help herself in supplementing Andrea's wardrobe, but she had to be careful as Nigel noticed everything. Andrea was currently pretending to go about her business as if they had no connection other than boss, and assistant, but was all the while curious about what was taking place behind closed doors.

Andy was happy to play the game, but Miranda knew she deserved more and they would both have it. Miranda cared for Andrea, like none other. Many of Miranda's lonely nights were spent mapping out their futures, both personally, and professionally. The consummate loner who trusted nobody fully aside from her children, was somehow letting this young women invade her soul. Andrea had proven her loyalty, but she was young. The fear that Andrea did not yet truly know herself, was the only hurdle Miranda had to overcome to give herself completely. Would she truly want a life with the Editor, and her two children? When the excitement of a secret love affair died down, would Andrea still feel the passion and love she felt now?

In the meanwhile, at the office Miranda knew that it was time for Andrea to step up as her first, at least for a short while, learning to train a new assistant, and delegate, and direct. She could then take all of her skills into the arena of her choosing. One could learn a lot working for Miranda Priestly, and Andrea was well on her way. With her demanding personality, natural charm, and fighting spirit Andy had already fulfilled her position better than any before her. Miranda would make Andrea's development her top priority. The young woman was going places. Well, not in fashion of course but she was going places.

There were more benefits for the two of them once Andrea became first assistant. They would be together almost full time, aside from going home together. The first assistant was on the road with the Editor, which meant that Andrea would accompany Miranda everywhere, without questions from outsiders. Andrea would have the opportunity to make a name for herself as she would be exposed to an endless number of important people, and her ability to work a room combined with Miranda's glowing introduction would give her a platform to shine. This would be the next step in their journey. The separation to this point was necessary, but both women wanted more.

Miranda watched Emily leave the office in a hurry, and through the reflection in the glass watched Andrea's face momentarily perk up when she heard about the Caribbean trip, and then adjust itself to a more acceptable expression for one who just found out they would be travelling with the Devil herself. Andrea was becoming a rather good actress, but that wasn't surprising. She was good at everything, or so it seemed. "Andrea, we're leaving in five minutes. No steak today as I'm going out for lunch. Roy will drop me and I have a list for you of items the girls need for Wednesday." Miranda intentionally announced this from her office for Emily to hear. Andy threw a questioning look towards Emily, and the British women smirked a knowing "you'll find out soon enough" in Andy's direction.

"Em, are you and Serena meeting me and Doug for dinner later? Nigel said he'd be ready by 8, and could join us" Andy asked as she was packing her Miu Miu tote. With an affirmative nod and a yes from Emily, dinner plans were confirmed, and Andy silently hoped she would not have much in the way of lunch today. Yes, she hoped that Roy would be taking a lengthy drive around Manhattan and maybe even Connecticut and back. They had done that on one, two, or five previous occasions, and thus far all had made Andy's top ten favorite afternoon activities list. Roy was ever the professional, and while Andy knew he was amused by the recent developments, he kept to himself. He knew to raise the privacy screen, turn the radio up, and just drive until he received a text to turn around.

Moments later Miranda flew out of her office giving Andrea a look of distaste when she took a few seconds too long to hand Miranda her coat and bag. "Move at a glacial pace Andrea, we have all the time in the world don't we?" Andy kept her head down and refused to look her boss in the eye. As she passed over the items, and grabbed her own bag and coat she kept a straight face while uttering a "sorry Miranda," and moved to follow the older women. Miranda all but ignored her heading to the elevator, and gave Andy the nod necessary to acknowledge that today her elevator could be shared. Both women stepped in, and Andrea pressed the button for the lobby before positioning herself along the back wall at an acceptable distance from Miranda, keeping her eyes forward. Once the doors closed Miranda went off on a tirade, all the while looking straight ahead for the cameras.

"The girls tortured me this weekend with sleepovers, and I hardly slept. I spent the last three hours in accounting which would be fine save for the nonsense spouted from a little, little man, who would like our masterpiece, and the flagship of Elias Clark to be little more than naked women surrounded by advertisements. Despite my regular attempts to educate him, he has a distinct inability to see the bigger picture, and that our work pays his bills." Miranda took a breath and hesitated for a moment. "This would all be fine but on top of it I haven't seen you since Friday, and then going away this week, it was just too much. You have ruined me Andrea," and Miranda glanced sideways to see the response on the younger woman.

Andy was not ready for this level of confession on a Monday, and she let herself smile a bit until the doors opened. She was not alone in her attachment, which she still sometimes questioned despite Miranda's more recent vocal admissions. As Miranda exited she waited an extra step while contemplating what had just been said, and then leapt out to follow. Roy had the Mercedes today instead of the Towncar so there would be no long drive to nowhere. Andy was immediately disappointed, but attempting to remain professional tried not to let it show. Maybe she really was just running errands today. She still had a job to do and if that was picking up items for the girls she would do it with a smile.

When she sat down next to Miranda, the two women clasped hands and intertwined fingers. "Pastis Roy," Miranda directed as Andy looked up in question. "Lunch darling. You have a pad and paper don't you? I cannot imagine it will look too unusual for us to have lunch together on a working day, as long as we bring some props. I deserve a reward for what I just endured." Andy flashed a genuine smile knowing that for Miranda to take a risk meant that she was truly invested in this, in them. "Sounds great Miranda, I can't wait."

The twins found it slightly odd that Andy was staying with them in Puerto Rico through the weekend. Ever since Harry Potter they had liked Andrea, but something was off about her. It wasn't Andy so much as their mother around her, and their interaction. Sometimes their mother seemed almost, like, well, their mother, around Andrea. Few others saw that side. Regardless, they were having dinner at a restaurant overlooking the ocean, after having spent the day on a private beach in front of their fabulous villa. The girls had swam, snorkeled, and played while their mother watched and occasionally photographed. They would not complain or even begin to question. They did not want to ruin this.

Miranda had taken the kids out of school for this trip recognizing the need for quality family time. She had left the girls with Andrea at the villa while attending the Elias Clarke events at the nearby St. Regis, but now she could focus on her family. She could focus on her girls, and her girlfriend rather. Her family? Maybe that's what they would become. It was too soon to think so long-term, or at least she chastised herself for doing so. But one could hope. She lived on it in fact.

Andrea had a way with the girls. Miranda could tell already that they liked her. She did not let them get away with anything. The girls had tried initially to torture the assistant as they did the others, using their mother as a threat but this no longer worked. Now they had begun to look up to Andrea, who had won them over with a few simple changes. Andrea no longer did the girls homework. Instead of blatantly throwing that in Miranda's face as she had wanted to, Andy took the smarter route and invested the time to start working with the girls. They had even spent a few nights at local Starbucks together completing various different projects at a table in the back corner, where they had asked her all about her life, and family. They liked getting out without someone who was not officially their babysitter. Andy seemed more like a big sister. Occasionally as a reward, Andy took them for ice cream or to their favorite cupcake shop without mentioning it to their mother.

Miranda did not intend to discuss work or Runway on this trip, but on the flight down south she informed Andrea of her plan to promote Emily in the coming weeks. A management position in the Art Department was opening as Miranda knew ahead of time that one of her employees was being poached. While normally she would cut that off at the legs, and then go for blood, this time it suited her. It would be a big step for Emily, one that would not normally take place so early in a career but the young women was ready. She was in fact more creative, and cutting edge than the women in the position currently.

Miranda had also been moved up the ladder quickly by a stroke of luck, and after more than two years as her assistant she knew that Emily would succeed anywhere. She had needed more confidence, but her passion, original sense of style, and her take charge mentality would propel her far in fashion. Secretively Miranda could not wait to see the look on her Emily's face when she delivered the news. So many thought her heartless, as she maintained the La Priestly image, but that was only a careful disguise perfected over thirty years. Her girls knew the truth. Andrea knew it to a degree. Emily's face would likely mirror hers from many many years ago, when she was given the promotion to editor of British Runway. She had managed to maintain a blank stare attempting to cover the overwhelming elation at the recognition of her accomplishments. Yes that would be fun to watch.

But now the Editor had two nights and two days of Sun and Sunsets to simply forget about Runway, and reality. There were no Paparazzi to hide from. Their fortress this week was an exclusive three bedroom villa on private acre of beachfront, complete with a pool, hot tub, housekeepers and chef who currently had the night off. It was the perfect setting for everybody to relax a bit.

Andrea and Miranda had become quite adept to staying up late and waking up early enough to separate themselves before the girls knew any better. Andy sipped her Margarita at the table remembering waking up this morning with Miranda in her arms at 5am, and making love until forcing themselves apart two hours later, as Andy left for her own bedroom across the hall. The girls shared a room on the lower floor, and never knew any better. It was perfect. She smiled at the thought and while Caroline and Cassidy were chatting away the two women gazed briefly at one another, almost as if they were both remembering the same moment. It was bliss.

Less than two hours later Caroline and Cassidy were falling asleep on the couch beside their mother, as Andrea watched from an arm chair. They were wiped out after a day running around in the sun. Upon returning to the villa from dinner the girls changed into their nightclothes, and picked out a movie to watch, barely making it through half. Andy looked at Miranda and whispered, "I'll take one if you take the other?" At that point they proceeded to deliver the two half sleeping children into their King Size bed, and Miranda kissed each on the forehead before turning off their light and leaving the room. While she didn't encourage it at home, the girls loved sleeping near one another, and on this trip Miranda was happy to have the privacy of having the girls sleep through the night without interruption.

Miranda walked back into the great room and found Andrea with her head in the refrigerator grabbing a two bottles of Pellegrino. Upon seeing her lover enter the room she placed both bottles in one hand freeing up the other to reach out towards her lover. "Come with me" she said in a lowered voice with her outstretched hand reaching towards Miranda. "We're going swimming" and she led the way through the glass doors to the pool.

Once outside Miranda realized Andrea had been very productive during her "bathroom" break. The outside lights were on but not those around the pool. You never knew when you had to be careful. Stepping out on the patio Miranda could see here were towels set out on the loungers that faced the ocean, and an ice bucket with a bottle of Veuve Cliquot already chilling. "What's this darling?" Miranda took Andrea closely in her arms, looking up into her sultry eyes, while standing by the edge of the pool. "This is for you baby. I wanted to thank you for bringing me. This is all for you."

With that Andy pulled Miranda closer and their lips met with a moan from Andrea seeping out. Miranda just tasted too good for words. After controlling the hunger and need she had for this older women, Andy found the zipper she needed to rid Miranda of her black Prada Dress. Maintaining the kiss Andy slid the dress lower until Miranda stepped out of it, left only in a black lace bra and panties. "Take off your sandals," she panted before moving Miranda backwards towards one of the covered loungers. When the back of her Miranda's knees hit the edge of the chair, she lowered her lover to a sitting position and straddled her on the edge. Andy was in charge here. She hovered for a moment kissing Miranda and pressing their bodies firmly together, until backing off and pushing them further onto padded lounger, and then forcing Miranda down with her body. Seductively kissing her way from neck, to chest, to her belly, and continuing Andy was interrupted when Miranda lifted her head to meet Andy's gaze, and asked with a smirk "I thought you wanted to go swimming?" Keeping her eyes pinned on Miranda's, Andy continued her journey south to her ankles stating. "All things in good time baby. You just sit back and enjoy the view."

Andy slipped off Miranda's sandals and carefully lifted each leg, until a foot rested on each corner of the lounger. She carefully kissed her way down from the insides of her knees, to her inner thighs while harshly grabbing her ass, and then oh so carefully teasing around the outside of Miranda's lace underwear, before pulling at them with her teeth. After removing the offending item with the help of her fingers on either side of Miranda's hips, she stood up, placed her knee inside Miranda's legs pressed her thigh into wetness giving Miranda a kiss while reaching out with her right hand to grab a towel she would need and threw it behind her. Backing off a bit she continued the kiss down Miranda's chest carefully opening and removing her lace bra, spending a few moments worshipping two perfect brown nipples with her tongue. Lifting herself off her naked lover she placed the towel under her knees as she returned to her former position, and admired the view herself. She grabbed under Miranda's hips and thighs and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair, and did what she did best.

When the young women attacked with her mouth, Miranda knew this was heaven. She loved it when Andrea took charge, and in their love life that was often. That particular pleasure though was short lived though as Andy knew Miranda was too on edge to continue on that spot for too long and wanting to prolong the activity she moved down, and used her tongue to tease and touch her endlessly. It was incredible how this woman could turn her world upside down with a caress. Andrea could make her beg for it. Miranda Priestly did not beg, but for Andrea Sachs she would be on hands and knees if that's what the girl demanded. In fact occasionally she did demand that but not tonight. Miranda liked dominance but with grace, and when her young lover carefully used her hands to fingers to play with her ever so sensitive breasts, Miranda moaned without even knowing it, and begged for more.

Andy was happy to oblige. She moved back up towards the hard bundle of nerves, and entered Miranda with two fingers while taking her with her mouth. Miranda was writhing beneath Andrea, and getting closer to the edge. Andy used her arm to push both of Miranda's legs further apart leaving the women completely open to her. Swirling her tongue and sliding a third finger into the sopping wetness that was her lover, she fought to hold her mouth in place following the women on her journey both up and down, for what she gathered from the sound of it was a mind blowing orgasm. When the journey had ended, she kissed both sides of Miranda's inner thighs, lifted herself off of her knees, and took a seat on the back of the lounge chair behind Miranda. She pulled the dead weight of her lover up to her chest, and covering them both with a towel, proceeded to pour two glasses of champagne. They remained there for a short while, under the stars, with the sound of waves lapping in the background. The evening would continue in the pool, and the hot tub, and in the bed later on but for now they simply enjoyed the peace and each other. While too soon to make declarations, both suspected they were each struggling to withhold many.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: New Territory

Author: EllieWrites

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Wears Prada or the characters but I have taken the liberty of borrowing them for this story. Please forgive any injustice I do to them as I have tried my best to stay true to them.

**Hi Guys, thanks for the inspiration through the reviews. I spent my morning at McDonalds continuing this one shot. Maybe it's not a one shot any longer, but who knows when it will end. Until then...next chapter is up so get on it! **

Andy's head was down, writing furiously on her laptop when Nigel walked past and halted. "Well aren't you a productive minion still slaving away at 9pm on a Thursday. You need to get a life Six. Which of the Twins papers are you writing now?" Andy laughed as it did seem reasonable that she was still doing work for Miranda. "This is for me Nigel. I've decided to take advantage of the last few weeks of waiting for the book, as I suspect Kate will be taking over that duty shortly. Miranda is beginning to trust her and may have even learned her name. And I'm writing now, or at least, attempting to write again, sort of."

"Ah yes, the new Emily. She has almost survived the three month mark. That must be a first, that your first hire managed to stay longer than a week. Congratulations Six. You raise the bar once again."

Andy smiled and gave a huff of a laugh at the thought. "Yah well just doing my best to survive Nigel."

Her attempt to shrug him off of any praise or analysis failed. "Don't think Miranda hasn't noticed. It was bad enough that she had to give up Emily, I cannot imagine what she will do when it's time for you to go."

Andy looked up at Nigel wondering once again if he suspected anything. The women were impressed with their abilities to guard their shared secret, but truly the idea of anyone melting the Ice Queen was a bridge too far. Nobody could conceive of it even in their wildest dreams.

"Nigel it's Miranda. For all we know she could toss me out tomorrow for bringing her a well done steak. I'm just making sure I have a back-up plan. Maybe when I'm finished you could take a look?"

Andy played the part of fearful assistant quite well, and Nigel bought it. He knew that Miranda had a soft spot for his Six, and had been genuinely hurt by her attempt to flee in Paris, but how far that went he was not sure. He saw how Miranda stared just a bit too long at her assistant as she walked away, or how she would gaze up and down once more than normal when assessing Andy's outfit. Come to think about it Andy was rarely on the receiving end of public assaults by the Editor. While Miranda barked at Andy there was almost no bite. This girl who was once an ugly duckling had become his Swan, and he was proud of her.

"Sure Six I'd be happy to. Leave it on my desk when you're finished, and I'll take a look. Now more importantly when are we going out with your lovely friend Douglas again? It's been months since you teased me with that handsome young boy. Is he still single?" Andy laughed at Nigel and his description of her friend. She had secretly hoped they would find each other interesting knowing Doug's passion for fashion, but nothing had come of it yet.

"Nige – it won't be finished until after the fall shows, but I will ask you to read it then. As for Dougie, I'll give him a call and set something up. He's single as ever, and would love to go out." Just then Andy's phone beeped with a text message. Knowing who it must be, a nervous expression crossed her face, and Nigel caught it. "Who's that Six, fresh meat? Is he the real reason you no longer have time for your old friend Nigel?"

"Go home Nigel, I'll set something up with Doug soon. You're right that I don't go out enough but you know who my boss is. The book should be ready soon and I'm outta here. You should take your own advice and leave as well."

"Night Six. I look forward to reading your masterpiece." And with that Nigel strode off and Andy packed up hoping the book would in fact be ready soon. Miranda had just texted that the girl's father picked them up a day early, and that she should plan to stay. Life was good.

Almost a month later Fall Fashion Season began with New York, before moving to Milan, and then Paris. This was the craziest time of the year, and despite everyone's best efforts, all hell was breaking loose. Miranda was ready to fire half the staff for incompetence several times over, and Andy had talked her down from firing Kate, who as the first assistant was an easy target. Run-throughs were moved up, deadlines were pushed back, and there was still not enough time. Kate was doing her best to handle the day to day, while Andy focused her time on the shows, but everything remained a controlled chaos.

This evening the entire Runway crew would attend a party at the tents, as New York was hopping during Fall Fashion week. After following Miranda from one show to another, Andy was ready for a crazy night out as it had been a while. Miranda planned to attend for a short time, but she had encouraged Andy to stick around and network. Andy who continued to research for her story, knew this was a necessary evil. She wanted to attend the party with her girlfriend on her arm but that was unrealistic. That would happen one day, but for now they would keep their distance as technically for the staff it was a night off, and she had no excuse to stay beside the Editor.

Ralph Lauren's show was just ending, and it was the last of the day. Cocktails followed, and Nigel, Emily and Serena appeared to be sticking around, but Miranda ushered herself and her assistant away as quickly as possible. Andrea always enjoyed the cocktail hour following a show, having a chance to hear people's comments about the collection. Surprisingly, working at Runway and dating Miranda had changed her opinions on fashion. She had actually begun to admire the work as Art, as it truly was. Inwardly she laughed at herself thinking of the evolution of her own style.

The main event was later though and Miranda wanted to get home to share a quick dinner with her girls, and change for the outdoor festivities. When they entered the car Miranda spoke.

"Darling, have you decided what you're wearing tonight?"

Miranda knew that these days Andrea would always be dressed appropriately, but she smiled in question at the young women beside her. Her assistant had developed an eye for fashion over the past year beyond what she had expected. Despite that, one of Miranda's favorite new past times was dressing Andrea. Her body deserved to be dressed by the best. It wasn't a stick thin Runway model's body, but a women's body, and any designer should worship the opportunity to have their clothing on such lovely curves.

Andrea loved when Miranda dressed her. They both took it very seriously as being dressed by Miranda Priestly herself was sacred. Andy relished in the attention, and once dressed felt like a Goddess. "I hadn't decided yet actually, do you have any ideas," she said with a bit of longing in her voice and a small pout on her lips."

"You're impossible. Why do you do that to me?" Miranda then asked Roy to take a slight detour to Runway on her way home. They would stop first to pick up an outfit for Andy, before returning to their respective houses.

Fifteen minutes and four wardrobe changes later Miranda adjusted Andrea's zipper and stepped back to assess her work. Andrea, standing there in a V-necked Halston dress and five inch Christian Lou's, was burning up. They were alone in the Closet, with all of Runway empty, and she had not been with Miranda in over a week because of their crazy schedule. Miranda's hands had just been all over her, and Andy saw that she too was struggling.

"Turn around" Miranda said in a more sultry voice than normal. Andy turned and looked in the mirror. "Wow that's hot" she was almost shocked when she saw herself. "Who am I wearing this for Miranda?" She asked as she felt Miranda's hands back at her hips and slowly making their way up towards her breasts. Andy turned around while trying to step back and take Miranda's hands. "We shouldn't," she whispered in a meager attempt to slow her lover. Miranda was lost in the moment, and all that mattered was the girl in front of her to whom she spoke, "Mmm, now the fun part. Let's take this off."

Three weeks later they were back in Paris. The whole crew was there, and after a group breakfast this morning everyone went their separate ways. Emily and Serena were out in the open now, electing to share a room despite normal Runway policy of everyone having their own. Miranda had thought it unprofessional, but decided to ignore it. At this point how much more of a hypocrite could she risk becoming.

It was day three of a week-long marathon of shows, meetings, and parties, and Miranda was tiring already. Andrea had every inch of the schedule packed with the most essential events to attend and designers to court, and fortunately understood the importance of network building. The Editor could trust her assistant to ensure she was with the right people at all times. Their working relationship was seamless. Oh, how she would miss that.

Because as much as Miranda thrived in this situation, Andrea's talents were being wasted. She had no future at Runway. If they remained together, and went public it simply would not work, even if her love had actually wanted to work in fashion. Andrea's career would be tarnished with the constant judgment of favoritism, many suspecting she only advanced because of personal relationship with the Editor. Andrea really only needed a year for a glowing recommendation, but she stayed so they could be together. Both of them knew it. During the transition period it was the only way for them to see each other without raising red flags. Now that the divorce was over, and Miranda was a free woman, it was time for Andy to move on.

Their anniversary was tomorrow, and Miranda wanted to celebrate it. It was only six months but she almost couldn't remember a time when she didn't feel the safety of being surrounded by Andrea. For the first time in her life she trusted someone to look out for her best interests. This was new. While she remained suspect of everyone else, she knew her Andrea was loyal to a fault. Professionally that was a breath of fresh air as she was finally able to focus her attention on the most important issues at hand, but personally it was simply wonderful. In Andrea she had love, and she was beginning to have a friend. It made her younger. It made her happier. It was…strange.

But they had to celebrate it, and so Miranda adjusted their schedules and Andrea took care of the subterfuge. They were unable to risk going out so instead they would celebrate exactly where it all started, in their combined suites. Everybody would believe that Andrea was out shopping for Miranda's children, and that Miranda was having lunch with Donatella. Donatella was the one person in Miranda's life other than Roy who currently knew the truth, and she was happy to participate. When Miranda informed her of the affair she was overjoyed, simply because she loved a good story and a good romance.

And so at 1pm after the morning shows, Miranda and Andy both snuck back into the hotel after publicly selling their stories to the Runway crew. Serena had even offered to go shopping and site seeing with Andy, but Emily cut that off promptly and demanded Serena spend their free hours picking out samples from the designers to take back to New York. Laughing at her clothing obsessed girlfriend, Serena smiled, kissed Emily's cheek, and said "anything for you my love," while Emily blushed a bit at the public display of affection. Nigel passed them by as he was still scheduled for meetings, and exclaimed "you all enjoy your vacation. Some of us still work for a living," and he was off before they could stop him.

When Andy walked into the suite a few minutes later she found Miranda had made herself comfortable, covered in only a silk robe. Andy spotted what looked like a grilled chicken salad for her, and steak for Miranda, with a chocolate mousse cake centered between the two plates which was undoubtedly for Andy's dessert. Miranda knew she could have anything she wanted from the girl, as long as she fed her chocolate. Andy smiled at Miranda who caught her eye with a look of mischief. "Wow Miranda, you know how to get a girl going." They ate first, shared a bottle of champagne, and after a few other activities fell asleep in each other's arms for a nap before the evening shows. It was perfect.

Nigel passed Emily and Serena who were currently planted in the lobby, knee deep in piles of clothing. He was making his way upstairs to deliver samples to Miranda's room from his latest find, a young Argentinian designer who was having his first showings in Paris. This young man was good, in fact very good Nigel thought. Miranda had to see these when she got back.

"Ladies, has our fearless leader returned from lunch yet," Nigel asked as he admired one of the blouses Emily had in her hand. "Oooh pretty," and as Emily informed him that she had not in fact seen Miranda and they had been there for over an hour, Nigel knew he was in the clear.

After exiting the elevator, hands full with bags of samples and sketches, he adeptly pulled Miranda's key from his pocket and opened the door, using his chin and other arm to balance a few boxes. What he saw in front of him was the most unbelievable site his eyes had ever witnessed, and somehow it wasn't. Miranda was on the couch asleep on top of Andy. Thankfully both were semi clothed, at least the important parts, because as of this moment Miranda was stirring and there was simply no way Nigel was getting out of this unnoticed. The ever so carefully balanced items that were only a moment ago balanced in his hands were making their way towards the floor. As they hit the ground both women flew up, as Nigel fell into the room trying to right himself. Without even thinking he kicked everything out of the way and closed the door behind him, trapping himself in the room with the Dragon who had just appeared.

There was no plausible lie Miranda could sell, seeing a half empty bottle of champagne in a bucket, and a tray of dishes, and clothing that was strewn somewhat everywhere. Both women had donned robes due to the chilly room temperature, but other than that they wore nothing. Andrea cringed in the corner of the couch, so obviously wishing she was suddenly invisible, awaiting her fate as well. Miranda took a deep breath, and after fighting a momentary battle with her anger, breathed out and gestured to a panicked Nigel to take a seat.

After realizing that all of them needed to be a bit more comfortable for this discussion, Miranda suggested she and Andrea would return shortly, and both women touched fingers and their eyes met before leaving for a moment to slip something on. A speechless Nigel watched as they left to the opposite bedrooms, and returned only seconds later with Andy in jeans and a sweater, and Miranda in Prada slacks, and a blouse.

Miranda began the discussion. "Nigel, I will not apologize for this, but I do regret the way you have been informed of the situation," she continued as Andrea kept silent.

"Is this new Miranda? How long?" He could not help himself but ask the question. "I know it is none of my business, but I have to know."

Miranda contemplated her answer, fighting her instinct to attack, as Nigel was her friend. He was. He had not been trusted to this point but he could be. "Welcome to our sixth month anniversary Nigel. We are so glad you could share it with us. After all, it is my understanding from Andrea that without your little talk that night we would not likely be here right now."

Miranda awaited her fate, as there were so many ways this relationship could be construed, and Nigel's opinion would be a good barometer of what they would encounter elsewhere.

Nigel sat back against the chair and watched Andy, as she too looked worried. Who was he to judge really? It all made sense. The looks, the clothes, and the less frequent emergence of the Dragon…he saw it now. This was actually happening.

Miranda was fast becoming impatient. "Miranda, I am processing here. This is crazy." And at that she stiffened until he continued, "but at the same time it's not. What's your plan Miranda, Six, are you going to stay?"

Andy took a chance at speaking for the first time, and risking her wrath, took Miranda's hand in her own. "Nigel, I'm making my way out of Runway slowly. We're figuring this out as we go along, but this, we, are serious." She looked at Miranda for confirmation while she said that, and Nigel watched as the Editor's careful facade disappeared as she met Andy's hopeful eyes. Miranda relaxed into the gaze, and nodded briefly assuring both her young lover and herself simultaneously. It was incredible.

With his hand on his forehead Nigel watched the scene unfold in front of him. Miranda was taking her cues from Andy, and he could hardly believe this was possible. "Wow, Miranda I do not know what to say. Good for you I guess, but please be careful. Your enemies will have a field day with this." Nigel shook his head slightly, and regarded both women again. He saw the fear in Miranda's eyes which could quickly lead to anger and realized his mistake.

Taking a chance of having it bitten off, Nigel laid his hand upon Miranda's knee before speaking. "Miranda, we've known each other over twenty years. I hope you know by now I consider you family, dysfunctional maybe, but still family. You deserve to be happy and if that's with Andy then I'll stand by you till the end."

He noted the shock in Miranda's eyes and realized maybe she hadn't believed he would forgive her, and smiled when she nodded in small show of thanks. With his hand remaining on Miranda's knee he looked sideways, "Take care of our Queen Six." And at that he made a move to get up.

"Ladies I'm going to run now and hope that I will not be murdered in my sleep," he mentioned jokingly, or at least he hoped jokingly. "Six you can take me out for drinks to thank me and tell me the story later. For now I need to go have my blood pressure checked, and take a valium." Miranda stopped him at the doorway. "Nigel?" She said as he halted his step and turned. "Thank you my friend," and with that Nigel left the two women sitting next to each other, hands threaded together, never looking back.

As the door closed Andy felt a chill at what would come next. The two women shared a moment of silence before Miranda stood up and moved towards the window. Andy hesitated and then followed her. As they both looked out over Paris, she wrapped her muscled arms around Miranda's body and rested her chin on the elegant women's shoulder. "Are we okay?"

Andy waited a moment for Miranda to gather her thoughts. She struggled to maintain her silence, fighting the overwhelming need to both defend and reassure. Miranda had to make peace with this on her own. The verdict came shortly thereafter.

Suddenly Miranda spun, grabbing at the back of Andy's head, pulling their lips together forcefully kissing her, and holding on for dear life. When she broke the embrace, Miranda stepped back with tears in her eyes and admitted for the first time aloud "I love you, Andrea. I love you more than I ever knew was possible." A stunned and now watery eyed Andy stroked first the cheek bone, and then white hair of the women in front of her. "I love you too, Miranda," and with that Andy enveloped her love in her arms, tears flowing, realizing that she never, ever wanted to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: New Territory

Author: EllieWrites

Beta: Obviously no Beta! If someone wants to be mine (which will take a helluva lot of work) please please PM me! I'm new to all of this and have no DWP friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Wears Prada or the characters but I have taken the liberty of borrowing them for this story. Please forgive any injustice I do to them as I have tried my best to stay true to them.

**Well, it's a short one and a bit of a cliff hanger, but I have been inspired by all of your REVIEWS to continue. I even chose Starbucks this morning over McDonalds, paying up for better coffee just to try to get myself all Miranda'd up. Enjoy, and let's hope it continues...**

Miranda stirred as her sleep was interrupted by an incessant tapping noise. Only the backs of her feet touched her lover, maintaining a connection that had several times in the past six months enabled a more restful sleep than she could have ever imagined. More than likely the young women's body had surrounded hers for the better part of the night, all but eliminating the bouts of insomnia that had once plagued the Editor.

In response to the sudden movement the tapping ceased, and smooth fingertips made contact with her naked back. They traced random patterns up and down, grazed her scalp, and sifted through her hair. It was heaven. She moaned in protest when again those same fingertips disappeared, and the tapping returned.

Sleep tainted speech emerged from the Editor, who failed in an attempt to muster her inner dragon. "Hmmm, there is a new rule, Andrea. No laptops in our bedroom, starting…now." The "now" was emphasized, but there was a hint of humor. Keeping her eyes closed and head resting on the pillow, she questioned, "Are you at least going to let me read it?"

Andy reached down to kiss the head of white hair next to her, running her hand down the side of the naked woman, placing one last lingering kiss on her neck. Then pulling the comforter up over the torso of her sleeping beauty she responded in a more focused voice than normal, "when the book goes, the laptop goes. I couldn't sleep because I had to finish. Go back to bed it's early." Andy planted one more kiss on Miranda's pale shoulder before typing away as quietly as she could manage.

Two hours later Miranda awoke to the smell of coffee, and a warm body pressing down on hers. This was much better. She opened her eyes to the sight of the love of her life wearing only a tank top, and boxer briefs. Damn that girl was all legs.

Her morning kiss was cut too short for her liking, and the Editor moaned at the sudden absence of the girl's weight. What followed was a quick rambling by Andrea as she pulled clothes out of her overnight bag and moved towards the bathroom. "I'm going for a run but I'll be back in an hour to wake you up properly. Don't go anywhere."

Sitting up gracefully, Miranda secured the scalding coffee between her two hands, and breathed in before sipping. "Shall I be concerned that my girlfriend is running away from me our first weekend alone together since returning from Paris?"

The Editor spoke loudly enough for the sound to carry into the bathroom. With a toothbrush in her mouth Andy stuck her head out, smiled upon seeing her lover savoring the freshly delivered coffee, laughed and disappeared once again. Moments later she sat at the end of the bed.

No longer smiling or laughing, Andy placed her hands in her lap and gathered her thoughts. "Miranda, I want you to read it." Andy paused a moment before continuing. "But at the same time I am terrified. There is no single person's opinion that matters more to me, but that creates a ton of pressure for both of us. This is work, and I want your honest opinion as an Editor, and not as my girlfriend."

Miranda contemplated her next words. "Andrea, neither of us can say for certain whether or not professional writing will be in your future. What I do know, and maybe I have failed to convey this to you often enough, is that you are an incredibly resourceful, intelligent, and impressive young women. If you want something you will get it because that's who you are. Very few people can challenge me Andrea, and you are one of them, and for that I respect you." She let this sink in a moment before continuing. "I will give you my honest opinion because that is what you deserve. If you allow me, I will read what you have written, and help you in any way I can. I am here for you, just as I trust that you are here for me."

Andy nodded, and feeling a drunken instability after Miranda's assessment of her, stood, and walked around the bed to the night stand where her laptop rested. She carefully removed the printed pages that lay beneath it. Shaken by the thought of having the Miranda Priestly read what she hoped would be her calling card to her future career, she laid the papers on top of the comforter, within reach of the Editor in Chief of Runway. Finally, daring to meet the eyes of the woman she loved, she announced, "I'm going to take Patricia with me, okay?" With a quick kiss bestowed on warm coffee flavored lips she ran from the room, without even awaiting an answer. Miranda sighed, and leaned her head backwards against the headboard. She hoped that she wouldn't inflict any long term damage on the young woman's heart that she cherished so dearly.

Entering through the back gate with Patricia in tow, Andy anxiously awaited her fate. She had spent months, more than eight specifically working on a fashion based human interest story. Her piece tracked the journey of three up and coming designers, all of whom made their debut at Spring Fashion Week in Paris. The story documented their struggles and achievements up until, and through the Fall Season.

The piece revealed history of the designer's lives that ultimately inspired their collections. It described their upbringing, varying educations by school, or by trade, creative processes, attempts to secure funding, and concluded with quantifiable responses to their Fall Collections. Orders were coming in, partnerships were being offered, and Andy was privy to all of it. Her piece was not an expose, so she revealed nothing secretive or damaging to any of the parties, but the intimate details ensnared the reader, cementing it all together as a tale of survival in a cutthroat industry.

Andy had used her charm to cultivate trust with the three subjects of her piece, giving her unlimited access over the many months to document their experience. One particular designer, Alejandro Romero, was the subject of Nigel's latest fashion infatuation. Nigel had yet to discover the Argentinian during the spring shows, but Andrea had. Apparently they had shared a laugh at the opening night's events, both being new to the scene and overwhelmed by all of it. After that they had kept in touch via phone and email, and Andrea had befriended him. His showing in Paris was underwhelming, but he had revamped for the Fall Shows and finally found his way. His story was the most compelling, as he was the son of a tailor, self-taught, who later in life finally got his chance.

Andrea's writing was engaging. She brought her subjects to life, remained impartial, and forced the reader to invest their outcome. Her maturity was evident in her overall portrayal of the fashion arena, as she showed no favor or preference to any of the subjects she mentioned be it the designers, buyers, or backers. She merely helped the reader share in the experience of these artists, as they attempted to navigate their paths to success.

Miranda was floored. While she had known that Andrea was using fashion as her subject as it was relevant to her current position, she had not anticipated anything comparable to the gem that lay before her. Miranda had underestimated the young women yet again. She had expected more of a fluff piece, well written of course as she had seen one or two of Andrea's writing samples, but nothing could have prepared her for this. She should have known.

The walls were closing in on the Editor. She faced an impossible situation. Her Andrea had just written for Runway, and she probably did not even know it. Or maybe she did. As an Editor of the premier book in the industry, Miranda could not pass this up. This piece was the perfect follow up to Fall Fashion Week, and with minimal editing could still make the next print deadline. Photos were needed to accompany the piece, but that was workable.

But this was Andrea, her secret lover, who was still her first assistant. When this ultimately came out, as it of course would, page six would have a field day. This decision to feature Andrea's writing would provide endless ammunition for the tabloids. Andrea's career may even suffer rather than advance from being published in Runway.

Maybe she was overreacting. That was possible. This was all new, taking something else into consideration besides her precious book. Maybe she was reading this article with rose colored glasses, and her opinion was biased. Last night they'd had incredible sex, and this was affecting her brain. No, that would not do. She was still Miranda Priestly, and this girl was good, very good. She would just have to hold her cards tightly until her decision was made. In the meanwhile, she would find a way to distract Andrea, and knowing her Andrea that should not prove too difficult.

After removing Patricia's leash, and her shoes, Andy hesitantly made her way up stairs. She had taken a leisurely run, more so than normal with the two hundred pound dog at her side, but it had helped to calm her nerves. She was ready for whatever Miranda threw at her.

Andy spotted her article on the night table beside Miranda, who had remained on the bed covered in her gray robe. She was focused on the Book, post-its ready, and pen in hand. Andy paused in the doorway and waited impatiently to be acknowledged. Laying the book beside her and meeting the girl's puppy dog eyes, Miranda spoke, "Andrea, I read it." She paused, sighing at the look she knew too well from those who sought her approval. "This is our only free weekend together this month, and if you are amenable I would prefer to discuss your work in depth at a later time. Will you allow me that?"

Andy was surprised and clearly disappointed. Miranda was withholding her judgment, and how could that be positive? She desperately craved some level of feedback, but she could see that Miranda was upset about something. She knew better than to push.

"Miranda are you okay? I'm not trying force you into anything. You know that." Miranda moved towards her younger lover and took her by the hand pulling her close. "I will leave you with one small comment to ease your mind, alright darling?" She looked Andrea in the eye so she knew the girl would believe her, and without a hint of levity in her voice noted, "Acceptable." Miranda then smiled, turned, and tried to pull Andy with her, glancing back at the stunned beauty who had yet to move. "Darling, let's go get you cleaned up shall we," and at that a confused but relieved Andy was stripped and half dragged into a shower where she promptly abandoned any thoughts of her writing what so ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: New Territory

Author: EllieWrites

Beta: Obviously no Beta! If someone wants to be mine (which will take a helluva lot of work) please please PM me! I'm new to all of this and have no DWP friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Wears Prada or the characters but I have taken the liberty of borrowing them for this story. Please forgive any injustice I do to them as I have tried my best to stay true to them.

It was nearing four in the afternoon, on a beautiful crisp fall day in Manhattan. After a very late breakfast, Miranda, Andy, and a worn out Patricia camped out in the sun in the back garden. Patricia was keeping guard at the foot of the outdoor daybed that Miranda and Andy were cuddled on. Miranda managed to catch up on the Book, and Andy traded off between napping and reading, after a somewhat sleepless night.

Despite the slight tension that lingered because of Andy's insecurity at Miranda's failure to comment on her written work, the day could not have been more pleasant. After Andy returned from her run, a mutual shower was shared, and the two women ended up back in bed. It was unheard of for Miranda Priestly to remain there until twelve on a Saturday, but for the first time in her life she had reason to. Miranda prepared her famous spinach and cheese omelets for brunch, and the two women took advantage of having a whole day alone together in the privacy of the Townhouse.

Miranda's mind wandered to the thoughts of the sleeping beauty and fashion disaster whose head was currently in her lap. Andrea's brown locks splayed wildly across the Editor's legs, and her striking eyelashes fluttered as she slept. As much as Miranda loved watching the scene in front of her, the girl had to leave soon and needed time to get ready.

Despite Miranda's earlier protests Andrea had donned a Northwestern tee shirt, Mountain Hardware fleece to combat the cold, and yoga pants. It was tragic. Miranda had threatened to throw her out, but Andy insisted that she was not at work, not out in public, and it was the weekend. Miranda was done for. The young temptress won again, and sadly Miranda loved it.

It was time though for both women to go their separate ways until returning back to each other later in the evening. Miranda's personal trainer was scheduled to arrive at five-thirty, and after that she had dinner plans with the girls, and their father Jonathan. Every two months or so they would all share a meal in an effort to maintain a positive family relationship. Jonathan was her ex, but he was one of the good ones. His issues of infidelity were unacceptable to Miranda, but she still loved him. She loved him as the father of her children, but after a while realized that maybe she had never been in love with him. When he cheated she was angry, but not devastated by any means except for the damage to her children. She could let him go. Miranda knew she could never voluntarily let Andrea go.

Andy awoke to the wonderful feeling of Miranda's fingers gliding along her scalp and head. "Mmmm, please don't stop." Looking up at the Editor, Andy asked, "what time is it gorgeous?"

Miranda continued her caresses and answered the cheeky young woman. "It's four o'clock darling. Time for you to get dressed I believe?" Despite her hesitation over Andrea's plans for the evening, she modified her voice to hide the concern. Miranda was a very private person. While she trusted her younger lover to be somewhat discreet, she knew that details of her personal life would be revealed tonight.

Andy was off to meet Nigel, Doug, Serena and Emily for a night of fun at the Hotel Gansevoort. They loved the rooftop bar. It had become one of their regular hangouts, particularly in great weather. The group was scheduled to meet at 6. That left an hour of daylight before watching the sunset over Manhattan on this Indian-Summer day during the first week of October. Nigel and Andrea had arranged to meet an hour earlier than the rest, as this was their first chance to sit down alone since Paris.

Andy laughed at the suggestion that was evident in Miranda's question about dressing. "You're still afraid that after all this time working at Runway I would go out wearing this? I have learned something from you, you know." After thinking about it for a second and feeling the tension in her lover's body, Andy realized there was something else going on.

Miranda shrugged off the response, maintaining her focus on the book beside her. Andy sat up and kissed her cheek. Recognizing the slight chill in the air between them, Andy used two fingers to turn Miranda's head towards hers.

"Miranda, you know that you can always, always have outfit approval when and if we ever leave this house together. Whether I am associated with you professionally or personally, I accept that I am part of the image. Please know that I will do my best to protect you." Miranda gazed at Andy, realizing that there a much bigger issue being addressed here. Her Andrea accepted that at some point, and maybe that point already passed, her actions and decisions had consequences for both of them. The same was true for the Editor.

Miranda caressed Andy's cheek down to her lips. "I know. Now go my darling, do not be late. I love you, Andrea." And she nudged Andy away with smile. Andy lingered after standing, leaning down to impart one last kiss, clearly reluctant to leave. "I love you, too," she said before kissing the editor, and after a few moments they separated, and Andy moaned at the loss. "Andrea, go, before you start something we can't stop. Nigel will want to have every minute alone with you that you have promised him."

On the last day of Paris Nigel had cornered Miranda for a quick and private discussion. He listed his concerns, for both parties involved. His views were conflicted and he voiced them with all of the honesty he could muster. While Miranda was his friend, she was still his boss as well and there were lines that were very grey all of which were tested that day.

Nigel was protective towards both women. It was simply in his nature. Miranda took into consideration much of what was said. Nigel had given Miranda a bit of a wake-up call when describing what the outside would see. This was probably part of reason for her week long separation from Andrea prior to today. Her head had been stuck a bit in the clouds, something that was quite out of character for the Editor. He asked her to reconsider her path, but she would not. In addition he reminded the Editor that regardless of how discreet they were, she was still a public figure. In all likelihood the couple would be revealed before choosing to reveal themselves. She acknowledged that this was in fact the most likely scenario.

Miranda took steps in the past week to protect herself, and her Andrea. She met with her attorneys who found nothing in her contract stating she could not be involved romantically with her subordinate. There was no official "no fraternization" policy at Runway, or Elias Clarke. Both she and Andrea were consenting adults, and Miranda was legally separated when the relationship began, at least by a day, but nobody but she, Andrea, and now Nigel would know the exact timeline anyway. Miranda was simply a thrice divorced woman who had finally found the love of her life, and would stop at nothing to have her chance at a happily ever after.

What was necessary though was that they disclose their relationship to Human Resources. If they were truly going to make this work with Andrea remaining at Runway that was a precaution they should take. This was on Miranda's list to discuss Monday with her first assistant, along with the article.

After completing a week of due diligence concerning the legal aspects of their relationship, and the very recent discovery of Andrea's obvious talent, Miranda was beginning to formulate a plan for both of them. Maybe Andrea could remain at Runway, building her freelance portfolio while still performing her assistant duties. The girl was a wonder at multi-tasking, and ambitious enough to welcome the challenge. That could catapult her at a later date to a higher level position at another publication.

Miranda as the Editor in Chief had minimal input on her assistant's compensation. That fell into the category of a somewhat standard Elias Clarke pay rate. Human Resources had little to complain about. Miranda had to consider and reconsider that idea several times over, trying to remain impartial. If she could only be selfish, then Andrea would remain her assistant indefinitely. No future assistant could ever fill her shoes. There was only one Andrea.

But Andrea wanted to write. If she left now and went to a newspaper, she would be stuck covering park openings, and writing filler articles on inane subject matter for the next few years. Remaining at Runway she would be at the forefront of an industry that very few were allowed access. She had an up close look at fashion, high society, and an international industry that others could view only standing on the outside through a glass window. Andrea would be an insider, within reach of endless material to further her career. Her connections as Miranda's assistant (not to mention lover,) would open doors that would be padlocked to any other reporter. If Andrea could make herself known, and trusted, as ambitious as she was she could balance both worlds and make a name for herself. Runway would be her Launchpad, but many more publications would follow, diverting the spotlight once they finally revealed themselves. Yes, that would be the ideal scenario.

Andy made her way into the kitchen, wearing her standard weekend uniform of True Religion jeans, motorcycle boots, and a stylish button down rolled at the sleeves. She was properly accessorized, her hair down and styled, and Miranda noted the smoky evening shades of eye-shadow bringing out the allure of the woman's eyes. Miranda sipped her Pellegrino, while leaning against the refrigerator watching the temptress enter. Only one thought came to mind. "Beautiful."

In her Andrea's left hand Miranda noted were the pages of her article intended undoubtedly for Nigel. Miranda knew Nigel had been Andrea's Mentor all along, and valued his opinion as well. She set them down on the kitchen island, before striking a pose with her hand on the edge of the tile, waving up and down, challenging Miranda to asses her outfit. Miranda stepped back and signaled for Andrea to spin. When the girl turned away Miranda lunged forward, grabbing her shapely ass with both hands, making her jump while being pulled backwards. She then wrapped her hands around Andy's jean clad hips and growled in her lover's ear, "acceptable" before biting down on the length of muscle at the crook of Andy's neck. It left a subtle mark for the observant.

Nigel was waiting for Andy on a couch in the North East Corner of the roof-deck. Of course he had managed to secure the premiere spot for their evening gathering. He was trying to impress Doug, and fortunately for Nigel that was easily accomplished. Andy pranced in at exactly five. Nigel watched her with new eyes noting the heads that turned as she passed. The girl was oblivious to all of it. She had something they all wanted, but none would get.

"Aaaaandrayah" Nigel attempted to lighten the mood as Andy met him with a kiss to both cheeks. "Hi Six," "Hey Nige," were exchanged as Andy placed the folded sheets of paper in the inner pocket of his blazer. "For later," she said looking him in the eye before sitting, and he nodded.

They spent a few uncomfortable moments figuring out where to start as their relationship was also at a turning point. Before, Nigel was the person who had helped Andy manage her "Miranda problem," as they had termed it. He had taken the child who walked through the doors of Runway day one, and helped her understand the error of her ways, and find the path to success. He opened her eyes to the world of Fashion, and business. She had entered with a chip on her shoulder, judging the world only in black and white, but Nigel helped her embrace the gray.

Nigel now had to trust Andy. She was an influence on his boss, and his friend, more so than anyone else in the twenty years they knew each other. Miranda was too smart to risk so much for her Andrea, if she was not one hundred percent invested in their relationship. Her decisions were calculated, even when it came to her personal life. That meant without even aiming for it, Andy had a substantial amount of power.

Less than a half hour later a relieved Andy jumped to greet her best buddy Doug, who apparently had been equally as excited for the evening as Nigel. He was impressed by the set up with their private little alcove, and Nigel summoned the waiter for him. Andy loved the blush on Doug's cheeks, when a flirtatious Nigel attempted to shower him with food and drinks before the girls arrived. Andy so hoped something would come of this for Doug who hadn't had a steady boyfriend in well, forever.

"Dougie I've missed you," Andy said as she moved to sit practically on his lap when they got their drinks. The two were best buds since college, and Andy could not have dreamed of a better friend. While Lily was still giving her the cold shoulder, Doug was the opposite. He took advantage of Nate's absence to get closer to Andy, and loved her like a sister. Ever since Andy moved to Runway Doug felt they had even more in common, and a stronger bond had formed. If there was one person who understood him it was Andy.

Doug loved the attention from both sides, and realized this could easily turn out to be the night of his life. Hanging with the Runway crew was still thrilling for him. After spending his days surrounded by former football and hockey players in their new adult rolls of bond traders and big swinging finance dicks, he was happy to let loose his inner Queen. Andy's new friends were great, except maybe for Emily who paid him no attention. Serena though was a blast, another gorgeous woman who shared his love for good food, just like Andy. And Nigel, well Nigel was just, well, fabulous.

It was going to be an early night. By Eleven the bar was hopping, but the Runway Crew and Doug were slowing down. They had not intended to remain in the same spot all night, but somehow the hours passed, and the five drunken friends were laid out on their couch and chairs, all a bit done for. Their voices were even cracking after the hours of hard core celebration and laughter.

Emily was sitting practically on top of Serena, the two women sharing a wicker arm chair, and Nigel was shoulder to shoulder with Doug, deep in a private conversation on the couch that Andy shared. Andy gazed out over the sea of Manhattan, happy for the momentary peace. They had made it through a full bottle of Grey Goose between the five of them, and it had been a blast. Many of their acquaintances had stopped by throughout the evening sharing a drink or a chat, but now only the original five remained.

"Andrea," Emily drawled in a very un-Emily like manner, bringing Andy back to the present. "Why are you still here," Emily questioned after spending the last five or ten minutes leaning back against Serena, observing the now stylish woman seated next to Doug. Andy hadn't even noticed Emily watching her, but now she met Emily's questioning eyes, noting the lack of malice in her voice. Emily still had a difficult time with Andy, despite her promotion. Andy had invaded her heart, but her brain was slowly catching up.

Nigel, Doug, and Serena turned to look at Andy as well, surprised by the question, but also curious for varying reasons to hear the answer. "Em, it's still early." She replied as if the answer was obvious. "We're all still here. You, me, Doug, Nigel, Serena?"

Serena circled Emily with her arms and turned her a bit, asking "Querida, should I take you home?"

"I'm fine." Emily answered curtly, and then kissed Serena's head in apology. "I'm wondering Andrea, why are you still at Runway. It has been well over a year now, and you're still here. You could already take Miranda's recommendation and go save the world somewhere, so why?"

Everybody aside from Nigel waited patiently for the answer. Even Doug had to admit he was also surprised that Andy had remained at Runway. Nigel on the other hand was ready to grab Andy and run, afraid the girl was unprepared to cover her tracks.

"Guys, I like it." Andy answered honestly. "Is that so crazy? I'm still learning, and I'm starting to write, and it's not like the offers are pouring in every day. In the meanwhile, I just passed Nigel something to read that I've been working on and if it's good enough then maybe it'll help open some doors." Andy hoped that answer was enough to satisfy a drunken and unusually perceptive Emily.

Serena then made a move to encourage Emily up from the chair and to the elevators, allowing the boys to remain behind and pick up the tab. After helping Serena get Emily into a cab, the two women said their goodbye's with a quick hug. "Sorry Andy, she doesn't mean any harm. For me I'm glad you stayed." Serena left an introspective Andy on the street with a smile. Andy took in a breath and looked up at the few stars she could pick out despite the city lights. The evening replayed in her mind, the laughter, and stories, and good times with her friends. They were becoming part of her and she just hoped they would still be there for her when they knew the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: New Territory

Author: EllieWrites

Beta: Obviously no Beta! If someone wants to be mine (which will take a helluva lot of work) please please PM me! I'm new to all of this and have no DWP friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil Wears Prada or the characters but I have taken the liberty of borrowing them for this story. Please forgive any injustice I do to them as I have tried my best to stay true to them.

_The things I do for these kids_, Andy thought as she neared the townhouse very early on a Saturday morning, this first week of December. She sipped her coffee with one leather wrapped hand, carrying an identical one in the other. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps to Miranda's home, the door swung open and two red heads came bounding down towards her.

"Whoa guys slow down," Andy yelled trying to prevent the two coffees from spilling, as the girls hugged either side of her. Over the past few months Andy and the girls had grown closer, and once a month they tried to do something special together. She was the first assistant ever who had taken the time to get to know them, and they loved it.

This morning they were heading to Rock Center, trying to arrive early enough to beat the crowds. The girls occasionally liked to play tourist in their town, and this morning they would take a stroll around the tree, drink hot cider and eat fresh donuts at the farmer's market, followed by bit of skating. They were excited.

Miranda smiled at the scene in front of her, standing in her robe at the top of the steps in the door way. "Good morning Miranda," Andy said as the girls released their hold. Andy made her way up the steps to deliver the gift. "Coffee?" she asked as she handed over the doubled cupped scalding Starbucks to Miranda.

"It's Saturday Andrea. I do not recall ordering this," she said while attempting to maintain a straight face. She accepted the coffee and took a sip while Andy watched, and smiled as the woman in front of her exuded pleasure in her expression.

"C'mon Andy let's go," the girls whined, and with a quick "bye Miranda," and a wink from Andy, they were off. They were walking to the subway, as the girls insisted on a true Manhattan experience. With their mother or babysitters they never took the Subway. This in itself gave Andy the extra cool factor.

Hours later Miranda heard a distant, "mom, mom" screamed as loud footfalls made their way towards the kitchen. The girls were several steps ahead of Andy. She stayed behind to close the door, and pick up the coats and packages the girls dropped on their way into the town house. Miranda awaited them in the kitchen with the book in front of her. It was only eleven, and she was still working on her last coffee of the morning, homemade of course as the Starbucks was long gone.

As they entered Miranda stood to hug her babies, and listen to their tales of a wonderful morning. Cassidy placed a small paper bag in her hand containing a fresh donut from the farmer's market. "Just taste this mom, it's incredible. One bite," she insisted and Miranda surprisingly brought the treat to her mouth. "Mmmm, my darlings, what is Andrea doing to us?" She hummed in pleasure when the still warm sugary donut met her tongue. Cassidy smiled as she loved being able to convince her mom to indulge.

Andy walked into the room right at that moment, and smiled at the three women that she longed to call family. "I have something for you, Andrea." The girls looked on curiously. A Vanity Fair lay on the kitchen island, and Miranda slid it in Andrea's direction.

Ever since Miranda's decision to publish Andy in the November Issue, she had started to submit her work to several online and print publications. Two of her more recent submissions were published online, but nothing major had hit yet until Vanity Fair came along a few weeks earlier. They had shown interest in her piece on "Young Hollywood's Trend Setters," and made her an offer. Miranda had already turned it down, as Runway retained the right of first refusal on anything Andy wrote. It was a bit too fluffy for Runway, but apparently Vanity Fair had bitten.

Andy had managed to interview a few celebs at various different events during the fall season that added a personal touch to the article. She had not though expected anything to come of it so quickly, and she was caught off guard. She quickly took a seat on the stool, and after a moment's hesitation started flipping furiously through the magazine. A golden post it marked the page she sought.

"Go Andy!" Caroline blurted out as Andy sat in shock, seeing her name in print in the pages of a magazine she had followed religiously since arriving in New York. This was now twice in two months, that a major publication featured her writing. The girls grabbed the magazine from either side trying to get better look.

It had been incredible to be published in Runway, by Miranda, but this was a whole new level of achievement. Using her own connections, Andy had worked her way through the right channels to get her piece read and accepted. Miranda reached over putting her hand on top of Andrea's, a very significant gesture in front of the children. "I'm very proud of you," she said with a small nod meeting Andy's teary eyes.

Andy couldn't help herself. After a long pause silently asking Miranda permission that was granted, she lifted herself up off the stool, and pulled her still seated lover into a full body hug. The girls held their breath in shock, awaiting the wrath of the Dragon. Nobody ever touched their mother besides them.

But that was not what they saw at all. Their mother moved up into Andy's embrace, while maintaining her focus on her two girls. Noting the fire in Caroline's eyes, and wonder in Cassidy's, she closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed harder before reluctantly backing away, grabbing hold of Andy's hand as she did. It was time for a long overdue discussion among the four of them.

Andy's parents were thrilled when they heard the news of her latest accomplishment. Her mother Dorothy promptly ran out to purchase several copies of Vanity Fair, one of which sat next to the first issue of Runway to ever pass through the doors of the Sachs family home. They both now lay center stage on their living room coffee table.

Richard Sachs was still unhappy that his daughter worked at Runway. He had witnessed firsthand the torture his daughter withstood in the clutches of her maniacal boss. His last experience with his daughter in Manhattan was of course the infamous night of the Florida Hurricane. He had yet to return.

Andy spent more and more time trying to explain to her parents that it was in fact because of Miranda's tutelage that she was becoming a published journalist. Without the experience from working as her first assistant, and unlimited access to the elite New York Society, none of this would have been possible. Andy could never fully explain to anyone who hadn't worked for Miranda, just what type of mentality it took to survive let alone succeed at Runway. You had to learn quickly, adapt at a moment's notice, and be ready for anything that came at you. One moment of weakness and you risked being shoved out the door without having a chance to look back. Andy had gained a decade of real world and business experience in less than a year and a half. She was thriving in this crash course offered by Miranda, but sadly her parents were biased.

Regardless, at 9am Monday morning back at Runway, a package arrived for her overnighted by her parents from Ohio. Her mother sent Andy a box of chocolates from the local chocolate shop, owned by her Aunt. It was her idea of a joke as Andy had told her mother about the clackers at Runway, and how junk food was all but banned from the office. Andy laughed as she knew her mother's ulterior motives were in play.

Andy opened the box, popped a milk chocolate caramel in her mouth, and set it at the corner of her desk daring anyone to grab one only ten feet from La Priestly's glass cage. Throwing a look towards Kate the second assistant who stared at Andy in shock, she pushed the caramel into her cheek, and offered a quick smile and, "help yourself." Kate then glanced towards Miranda and put her head down with a "no thanks Andy," and continued about her work. Andy figured she'd call and thank her mother later.

Miranda's head peeked through the door just in time to watch Andy swallow. "Andrea, when you have finished your imitation of a horse in their feed bin, find Nigel. I'm moving the run-through up to 10am. Have Kate bring me a coffee when you return, preferably hot this time, unless it is suddently illegal to serve hot coffee in New York."

"Of course, Miranda" she answered, and left for Nigel's office after raising her eyebrows towards Kate making sure the girl knew to get it right. If she was to be Andy's ultimate replacement she would have to step up, and frankly she had been. Thankfully the girl was smart, and equally fearful and respectful of Andy. Everyone could tell that Miranda had a soft spot for her first assistant, and Kate was not ignorant by any means.

An hour after being summoned a flustered Jocelyn, Emily, and the rest of the team filtered in towards Miranda's office. They ran past Andy's desk on the way in all but ignoring her, obviously unprepared for the change in timing.

Ever since being published in Runway, Andy had earned a bit more respect from those around her. People had been impressed by the girl, whose survival they had initially made wagers on. Emily had not expected her to last a week, let alone a year and then some. Today though she was just the assistant, and they had jobs to do, or risk losing their heads.

Nigel threw a "congrats Six, well done you," grabbing a chocolate as he walked past. When he read Andy's Runway piece laying in bed with Doug the morning following the Gansevoort, he knew she was on her way. He had immediately texted Miranda, and they discussed that afternoon how Runway had to buy it. Miranda was almost relieved that Nigel agreed with her assessment. He handled the business aspect of making Andy the final offer. Andy was paid like any starting journalist, but was just happy to have the opportunity.

She and Miranda had discussed the implications of being published in Runway, talking to Human Resources, and future plans all on that Monday morning in October. Andy had fluttered with excitement upon learning that Miranda wanted her work to grace the pages of Runway. It was the ultimate compliment, and she could focus on nothing else for the rest of the day.

Now Andy had proven that she was a writer. She had used her own resources to get Vanity Fair. Her career choice was paying off. She thanked her stars once again for choosing Runway over Auto Universe.

Watching Miranda today made Andy think back about dinner with the girls at the townhouse the previous evening. It had gone rather well all things considering. The girls had mixed reactions to the news of the relationship. While they both liked Andy, they were shocked by the idea of the two women being a couple. Caroline was a particularly tough sell. She was extremely protective of her mother, and after watching her mom suffer through a bad relationship with Stephen she was fearful of anybody getting too close. They all left eventually.

Caroline also was confused by the fact that her mother suddenly fell for a woman who was half her age, and her employee. This would undoubtedly tarnish her mother's hard earned reputation, and Caroline knew how hard she had worked to create the image she maintained. Caroline expected the press to be brutal, as they always were towards their mother. At twelve Caroline could handle herself just fine with whatever people had to say about her, but she didn't want to watch her mother face the scrutiny once again. It was painful to watch.

Cassidy on the other hand was ready for Andy to move in about ten minutes after hearing the good news. She was already planning Christmas, and ski trips, and anything else she could think of. Stephen had been a terrible father figure, and with Andy, Cassidy was completely comfortable just being herself. Andy had tried not to favor Cassidy when she spent time with the girls, but somehow they just jived. They would laugh aloud, and make faces, while Caroline grimaced beside them. Simply put Caroline was a mini Miranda, and Cassidy was more like Andy, but Andy clearly liked both of them.

At 10:15 mid Run-Through Andy's thoughts were interrupted by a delivery man loudly announcing his arrival. He carried a giant bouquet of 24 long stemmed red roses for, "Andrea Sachs," he practically yelled at the two women. Kate cringed when she laid eyes on him, knowing that Miranda would blame Andy for any interruption to the run through. She was suddenly very worried for Andy, who noted the panic in Kate's eyes, and had a slight feeling of it herself.

"Uhh, I'll take those" Andy said trying to rush him behind her desk and out of the sightline of the run through team. Cutting off Jocelyn mid-sentence, Miranda's voice carried out of the office as she peered towards the delivery man. "Andrea, are we interrupting something? Do you mind if we continue, or is the run-through placing a burden on your sudden fame?" Andy muttered a "Sorry Miranda I'll take care of it," and she tipped the man all but shooing him from the office.

Andy realized there was still too much silence, and dared to peer into the office once again. Miranda was still staring at her, as was everyone else in the office. None of them dared continue, or speak. Everyone loved a good flaying, and maybe Miranda's assistant had pushed her luck a bit too far.

Miranda leaned back against her desk, took off her glasses to bite on them with her teeth, and asked "one of your many fans, Andrea" clearly waiting for Andy to react. Was she jealous?

"ummm, well uhhhh," Andy fidgeted a bit trying to open the card that accompanied the flowers. Emily attempted to stifle a laugh behind a folder, watching the scene unfold. As Andy read the card her face turned the color of the roses. It read, "To my Andrea, None will every compare. All my love…"

Andy looked up at Miranda to see her eyebrow raised. She had planned this. Miranda wanted to make sure that this day would be acknowledged by her staff, in whatever way she had to. She wanted to ensure that Andy was being recognized for her accomplishments. Andy gathered her thoughts and tried to find words, any words, to show she understood. She failed miserably, and upon seeing Andrea near tears the Editor rolled her eyes for her audience and spoke. "Jocelyn, what were you saying?" As Andy continued to look between the card and Miranda she was met with a quick wink before Miranda turned her attention to the dress in the Jocelyn's hands.

When Miranda sounded sufficiently distracted, Kate asked quietly, "are you okay, Andy?"

Andy arranged the vase front and center on her desk, and shrugged the girl off. "Yah, great, just an old friend who saw the magazine." At that she went back to work, just amazed at how things could change over the course of a year.


	7. Chapter 7

Andy was experiencing a taste of freedom, as tonight marked the first evening in over a year that she was free from delivering The Book. The okay was given to pass that torch to Kate, who had been fully briefed on procedure. Earlier that day she had handed over the key, (as Miranda already had a new set of keys made for Andy for both the front and back doors,) and instructed Kate to never, ever go upstairs.

At present Miranda and Andy were sharing dinner with the girls, and shortly they would leave for Nigel's Christmas Party in his Chelsea loft, where they would find several upper level Runway staffers, and many of Nigel's friends and acquaintances. Miranda had been rather quiet since watching Andy enter through the back door. Andy found that surprising as Miranda had been busy with requisite social events the past few nights and they had hardly seen each other in the past week outside of Runway.

Earlier that day, Rose, Miranda's housekeeper and part time babysitter of the past decade, had prepared a meal of roast chicken, vegetables, and a parsnip puree that they now shared in the dining room. Miranda and Andy were both dressed for the evening, Miranda in a short grey Valentino, and Andrea in a Chanel mini. The dining room thus seemed a more appropriate venue for dinner.

"Girls?" Andy sought the attention of the twins on both her left and right side. She pointed her fork implying that the following words applied to both girls. "Kate is delivering the Book starting this evening." At that Miranda paused to listen. "You two are a year older now, and it's time the pranks stopped. Don't you agree?"

The girls turned towards each other, then towards Miranda, and then back at Andy, fearful of just how much their mother would learn in the next few minutes. Caroline in particular, the known instigator held her breath. "Good, I think we're all on the same page then," Andy said looking at Caroline, and went back to eating. Both girls sighed in relief. Deciding that for once she did not in fact need every detail, Miranda remained quiet allowing Andy to change the subject.

Caroline had spent the past two weeks brooding over her mother's new relationship, and Cassidy for once couldn't relate to her sister. They had always been on the same page, agreeing on most important issues, but somehow this was different. Simply put, Cassidy led with the heart, and Caroline led with her brain. She was too practical. She saw what others would see, and Cassidy saw what was in front of her.

While Caroline wanted her mother happy with Andy or anyone for that matter, she was tremendously fearful of what would likely be the public response to this relationship. And then what would Andy do? How would she handle it when her mother's dragon appeared? How would Andy handle it when her mother was no longer in this bubble? Would she flee? And then where would they be?

But Caroline was trying. She saw that Andy had changed the dynamic for the better. Since Andy's entrance to their lives, their mother was just different, and somehow, lighter. She was more of a mom, and not just a mother. Life had become more fun. Caroline was happy for the couple in a way, but at the same time afraid to be happy for them.

Cassidy was just loving all of it. Her mom and Andy were seated at the table, dressed impeccably for the evening, taking the time to hang out with them before going to their party. Cassidy watched and smiled, noting that when her mom laughed and met Andy's eyes with her own, Andy would get lost in a gaze, almost melting at the sight and sound of it. This had to be what she had always read about; true love.

"Mom?" Cassidy brought the laughter to a halt and spoke up with an attempt to remove any childish tone from her voice. "If you want Andy to stay over, I'm okay with it." She quickly looked at her sister, who gave her first a look of surprise, and then a slight nod. "We're okay with it," and she silently complimented herself on the delivery. Caroline was normally the one to present their opinions, but Cassidy had recently become a great deal more confident. Frankly, it was probably because of Andy. Cassidy was no longer the odd man out, with Caroline being so much like their mother.

Miranda looked back and forth between the two girls, while Andy attempted to shrink beneath the table. After Miranda and Andy first talked to the girls, they discussed moving slowly in front of them. To date, Andy had never stayed overnight at the Townhouse when the twins were home. They decided to hold off on spending Christmas together as well, and Andy planned instead to spend a few days in Ohio. Then the girls were off to Aspen with their father, leaving Miranda and Andy to share New Year's Eve.

"My darlings I do not want to push you. You know you can always tell me anything, even if you believe I may not want to hear it right. I love you both more than you will ever know."

Miranda was taken aback by Cassidy's proposal. Her babies were growing up, and looking out for her. Observing her now very uncomfortable younger lover she spoke, "Andrea and I will take that into consideration. Now, we're off, but be good for Rose, and remember what Andrea said earlier please. The new Emily is off limits, but," Miranda paused for effect before tilting her head with a glint of mischief in her eye, "when, and if the time comes, the Paparazzi are all yours." They all had a big laugh and as they carried a few plates to the kitchen and Andy donned her leather coat before the women made their way downstairs.

Miranda had already placed her coat and bag by the front door, and Andy moved ahead of Miranda to offer her assistance. Next thing she knew she was pressed up against the back of the door, with Miranda's lips against hers, and knee between her thighs. "God those boots Andrea," Miranda panted, moving to attack Andy's neck. "Is this your idea of torture wearing those with my daughters only a few feet away?"

Andy pulled at Miranda's hips increasing the contact, and was temporarily unable to focus. She brought Miranda's lips back to meet hers, and tongues swirled in ecstasy. A minute later they were interrupted by pounding on the stairs as the girls ran to their bedrooms. Andy moaned with a promise of, "later," when they finally managed to separate. Moments later they were in a warm car with Roy.

Practicing their now perfected routine of subterfuge, Roy dropped Andy off in front of the Morgan Stanley building, where she promptly called Doug to meet her. Doug was a third year analyst there, and worked endless hours just like Andy, but he had advanced very quickly. Having moved to the city a year before Andy, Doug had already made Associate, and had the paycheck to prove it. When Andy finally spotted him she would see his new Gucci Brera Wool Suit, purchased and tailored specifically for his first chance at meeting Miranda.

Technically speaking, Doug was in fact Andy's pseudo date this evening to Nigel's gathering. He had worked late, and headed to the bar beneath the building to pass the time before Andy arrived. Andy found him minutes after leaving the warmth of Roy's car, and they hailed a cab to head south to Chelsea.

Andy had yet to disclose her relationship to Doug. Doug in fact had not even met Miranda, and only knew the many stories he heard from Emily, Serena, Nigel and Andy. He knew that Nigel was Miranda's friend, and that she would likely make an appearance at this evening's gathering. He was thrilled to meet the infamous Miranda Priestly.

Doug was incredibly proud of Andy and what she had accomplished of late. He just thought that maybe his friend needed to diversify her focus. "Andy, you're smokin hot girl. Is that Chanel?" He took a chance to assess the wardrobe of his friend, in her long leather coat, and thigh high Chanel boots. "How is it that you're still single, when you walk around looking like that?" Andy shot Doug a goofy grin, and he answered her implied question. "I'm gay Andy, not blind," and after she threw in a "you look great too Dougie," they laughed together as old friends did until leaving the cab. Andy hated lying to Doug, but there just seemed like no right time to tell him the truth.

"Welcome, welcome my young friends," Nigel greeted Andy and Doug, all dolled up himself in a checkered suit, clearly custom designed for this party. "Don't you look dapper, Nigel," Andy replied back eyeing him up and down. Nigel twirled for effect, showing off for both Andy and Doug.

Andy handed over a small box wishing Nigel an early Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday. The box contained a monogrammed cigar case that Nigel would open later, and Doug had for him a bottle of Moet that he placed on the counter behind them. They had come prepared.

"Thank you, thank you, young ones, now go enjoy the party and I'll see YOU later," he winked at Doug while shooing them away to visit with his next guests. Doug and Nigel were something, but Andy had not gotten the whole story yet fortunately. Doug was like her brother, and while she wanted him happy she preferred not to hear any details.

Moments later Doug was practically shaking Andy when he spotted the white haired Editor making their way towards them. Miranda, to the surprise of those around them watching carefully, proceeded to air kiss Andrea on both cheeks. She then stepped back to peruse Doug's outfit, with a nod. "Good evening Andrea, who is your handsome friend?"

Miranda could lay on the charm when she wanted to and Doug gushed as he stared at the elegant woman in front of him. She was more beautiful in person than in print.

"Miranda, this is Douglas Brandt. He's one of my very best friends in the world. We grew up together."

Miranda knew this of course but waited for Andrea to finish. Andrea looked towards Doug, but gestured towards Miranda.

"Doug, this is Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway, and my boss" _and the woman I love _Andy thought as she watched Doug shake Miranda's outstretched hand. Doug almost jumped realizing that he was in fact touching Miranda Priestly. That was odd.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Miranda," Doug stated, managing to control himself before blabbering further. Miranda noticed that his smile was almost as blinding as her Andrea's. Maybe it was a Midwestern trait.

They chatted for a few brief moments before Miranda excused herself. A more animated than ever Doug spent fifteen minutes thanking Andy for working at Runway. He had just met an Icon and a legend. Funny though, Andy couldn't see that anymore when she looked at Miranda. The Icon was a mask, and Andy was shocked that others failed to see beyond it. She took a few moments to analyze that thought before she was interrupted by a tipsy Serena who surrounded her with her arms. Emily tagged just behind with a smirk on her face.

"Well hello hot stuff," Serena drawled, with her accented English accentuating the, "hot" when looking at Andy. Andy and Serena had become good friends, both avid runners. Over the past year they frequently met up to run the West Side Highway bike path, or in the park. Emily wasn't one for exercise and sweating, so best case scenario she would join them for coffee afterwards. She tried not to be jealous of Andy and Serena's relationship.

"Andrea, Douglas" Emily noted them as well. Andy swept the four of them into a group hug, but Emily fought it as usual. Andy kept her arm around Emily though, forcing a smile from the girl as Serena hip bumped Emily from the other side. "Did you see Miranda yet," Emily asked while searching the room. "Yah Em, she's here and Doug just met her. Maybe go check out the patio. There are heaters out there, and she went that direction." Emily couldn't help but head that direction, and Andy and Serena laughed at Emily's strange obsession towards their boss.

Emily was doing great as a Fashion Editor. Her input was respected, and her take charge attitude had whipped the department into shape. Emily found she was getting the respect she deserved for once, and Serena tried to show her that she could slow down a bit and take a chance to enjoy life. She was making an effort.

The two were heading to Brazil together for the holidays, a place Emily had never dreamed of going before meeting Serena. Now the two woman planned this trip, and then another to London just before Paris and Milan this year. Brazil would be Emily's first vacation since joining Runway two and a half years before. Serena had managed to convince her she could get away. Serena was smitten, and apparently Emily was too.

"So Andy, what are you doing for the Holidays," Serena asked as she looked towards Andy. Andy's initial thought was sadness over the fact that she and Miranda were forced to separate for Christmas, and she could not share in the excitement of telling others about her trip with her girlfriend even if there was one.

"Dougie and I are heading back to Ohio for a few days." She hoped the time period would not be questioned as nobody wanted to try to defend spending New Year's at home alone. Andy quickly searched for Miranda, who was currently on the opposite side of room with Emily, and a few other employees. Andy shot her a look of longing, and Miranda shot back a look of desire. Andy shook slightly.

Doug chimed in "yep, the two big hitters from the big bad city are heading back to their small town in Ohio. Oh boy how I miss it," Doug cringed at the thought. He had never really had fit in back home. They all laughed, feeling similarly. Their lives were somewhere else now, and going back even for a visit was somehow uncomfortable.

Emily reemerged and the foursome spent the next two hours attempting to mingle but always finding themselves back together. Potential suitors had advanced trying to draw Andy away from her friends, but they failed and eventually went away. Serena and Andy were having a blast though, practically hanging all over each other at some points, laughing it up at Doug's antics. Emily watched them only shaking her head hoping they would not make too much of a scene. Nigel popped in and out as best he could, but he was the man of the hour and was thus preoccupied. At some point during the evening a text had popped into Andy's phone giving her pause.

"Master Bedroom."

Andy searched for Miranda, but she was nowhere to be found. Miranda sent her the text, but now she was missing. Was she serious?

"Too much to drink, guys I'll be back in a few. I'm going to get some air." Andy said as she moved away from her friends.

Andy found Nigel's bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door was closed, but she heard music playing in there as it was wired throughout the loft. Making sure nobody was behind her she opened the door and made her way through. She was met with a full body attack by Miranda, whose lips never left Andy's as she was pushed backwards into the Master Bathroom. When Andy finally had a chance to look at Miranda, she saw black in the normally blue eyes.

"Miranda what's wrong?" Andy asked this as her lover hastily pushed her and practically lifted her up onto the vanity. She was being very aggressive, much more so than normal. Miranda refused to answer, and scrunched Andy's dress up her hips gaining access to what she sought.

Miranda's hands moved up and down Andy's hips and thighs before pulling Andy forward to the edge of the counter. Andy grabbed Miranda's head in an attempt to calm her, but she would have none of it. She ripped down the girl's lace panties, and entered Andy with two elegant fingers, making the girl cry out "fuck Miranda!" Andy grabbed the edge of the vanity with both of her hands, arching herself forward into the touch. Using her free arm, Miranda pulled Andy closer, and into her hand, while plunging her tongue practically down Andy's throat. Breaking away from the kiss Miranda, bit at Andy's thighs before attacking her core with her mouth. "Shhhh, quiet darling" Miranda insisted, while trying to control the girl writhing beneath her. After practically choking back screams, Andy came down from one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

After a moments recovery Andy turned the tables on Miranda. Dropping off of the counter she pushed Miranda against the bathroom door, pulling Miranda's dress up and lifting a knee over her shoulder. That was almost all it took as Miranda was so ready for her. Within seconds it was over and Andy rose to meet Miranda's eyes with a questioning look. Miranda looked away, embarrassed, and unable to face her lover. "They are all after you Andrea. I have to stand back and watch while they come at you from all sides. The men, Serena, they're all over you. They have no choice. Just look at you." Miranda's jealousy was ever prevalent.

"Serena and Emily are very happy together, Miranda. And I have no interest in the rest of them, if they really even exist. This is for you, Miranda. This is always, only, for you." And with that she tilted her head down, to meet Miranda's lips with her own. Miranda pushed Andy back for a moment, stating the truth.

"They don't know that Andrea. Every day I watch as people lust after you. They don't know that you are mine. They don't know that they can't have what is mine." Andy took her lover into her arms, and they remained there for several moments. "They will know Miranda. And nothing and nobody come between what we have. You're it for me, Miranda. I love you, and nothing else matters. C'mon," Andy tugged trying to meet Miranda's gaze once again. Miranda smiled as Andrea went to pick up her panties off the floor.

"Leave those there Darling. Nigel deserves a Christmas gift from the both of us."

Taking advantage of Andrea's prolonged absence, Emily eyed Serena with an evil glint in her eye. "Serena, I need to check my make-up," she looked up towards Doug while speaking. "Will you help me? Excuse us Douglas." At that Doug was left alone to go find Nigel. He knew the ladies were not likely to return for a while. This was a common occurrence with the two of them.

Serena knew something was up, as she would have mentioned to Emily any issue had she noticed requiring a touch-up. Ahhhh, yes Emily was being playful this evening. It was shocking for Serena to learn that her Emily was in fact not the typical proper English lady that many thought her to be. Serena had discovered that the first time in the bathroom at Calvin Klein's show in Paris, and in the bathroom at Runway, and at James Holt's studio, and several different restaurants around the city…no her Emily was quite the enigma. Granted, Serena was by no means complaining; quite the opposite in fact.

Nigel had always teased Emily for one reason or another about her stress levels, or makeup, or otherwise, and it was time to get back at him. Emily decided this evening that Nigel's bedroom was no longer off limits to guests. In fact she and Serena were headed there right now.

The two women slinked into the room, making sure nobody saw or heard them, promptly locking the door behind them. They smiled at the loving song playing in the background, kicked off their shoes, and proceeded to pounce on each other atop Nigel's comforter. Emily was kneeling above Serena, still fully clothed, with one leg on either side of the lengthy Brazilian stretched out beneath her. Serena's hands worked their way up Emily's thighs bring her dress with them, while being thoroughly kissed by the British minx who was rolling her hips to a slow rhythm. It was at that moment that Andrea chose to open the door being first to leave the bathroom and head back to the party.

"Holy shit, Em, Serena, SORRY" a mortified Andy blurted while pretending to cover her eyes. She was blushing, completely embarrassed from witnessing her two friends in a very compromising position. It then dawned on her the true nature of the situation. She halted realizing that Emily and Serena were both staring wide-eyed at what could very well be a furious Miranda Priestly standing directly behind her.

Emily attempted to remove herself from Serena as quickly as possible, hoping that somehow Miranda hadn't noticed her half clothed and grinding atop her girlfriend. Miranda would never forgive that type of behavior. Emily had spent over two years trying to earn Miranda's respect, and that would all end today. After making sure her undergarments and dress were now all in the correct positions, Emily stood next to Serena unable to look up.

Serena though, less intimidated by Miranda as she always had been, realized that something was off here. Serena never needed Runway, she just wanted it. She had dealt with Miranda's of one type or another for years as a high fashion model from the age of 15. After earning her millions at an early age she quit and never looked back. Serena was her own force to be reckoned with if she wanted to be.

Taking a step back from it all Serena noted that Miranda and Andy had just emerged from the same bathroom, and Andy appeared flushed and disheveled. The Brazilian's eyes met Miranda's, and with a tilt of her head she flashed a knowing smile directly at the older woman.

Miranda was appalled at her reaction. She completely failed at maintaining her Editor's persona. Andy had made her soft, and the Brazilian had broken her. After the initial shock and fear, it was relief that she was experiencing, in surprisingly overwhelming quantity. She played with her fingernails for a moment while fighting a smile, contemplating her next move. These were her employees, but Andrea's best friends.

To the shock of all three women, Miranda began to laugh, and shaking her head. Andy looked up, still awaiting some sort of attack on someone. The attack came though in a different form than the one she expected, and a second later Miranda's arms were around her waist pulling her into long slow kiss. Emily looked up in time to hear Andy moan of surprise, and watch the two women lost in the moment. When Miranda pulled away she maintained their mutual gaze asking, "I'll see you at home later?" Andy nodded a yes. Facing her former assistant Miranda offered, "Goodnight Emily, goodnight Serena," and started to leave the room. "Goodnight Miranda," Serena answered and Emily nodded as well still too stunned to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

**A short one guys but I did not want to abandon this story. There will be more stories in my future, but first I need to get through this one and follow our ladies to a happy conclusion. We are not there yet, but for now the saga continues. Enjoy...**

"Em don't freak out."

Andrea spoke with hesitation in her voice awaiting her fate. She watched as her easily flustered friend fumed, and with tears in her eyes looked back and forth between her and Serena. It was as if she was grasping for something, in her attempt to find some level of understanding in what she had witnessed.

"Querida, it's okay – great even – really." Serena attempted to comfort her lover who was going through a crisis of witnessing a more than human moment of the woman she had forever placed on a golden pedestal to idolize. Emily was having a breakdown upon seeing that very pedestal shattered, realizing that Miranda Priestly had chosen Andrea Sachs as her lover, her equal.

Emily had to process. This was Andrea Sachs who barely a year ago failed at dressing herself, and now, well, now frankly stood there looking like a Victoria Secret Model. The girl who a year ago had difficulty composing a sentence without stuttering and fidgeting, and was now a published freelancer. The girl who a year ago Emily had hated for her lack of respect for fashion and Miranda Priestly, who now had stolen the heart of Miranda Priestly. The girl who now she realized was her friend, her true friend, who was probably the reason that Miranda Priestly had become Emily's willing Mentor when Miranda had never voluntarily mentored anyone since many years ago when she mentored Nigel. It had to be Andy that created the shift. Somehow this girl had that power, to win not only Miranda's heart but Emily's heart as well.

Andy stood nervously awaiting her fate with her two friends. It all came down to Emily, as Serena was generally relaxed. Emily appeared to be very distressed. She was frozen in place, her face flushed, with tears in her eyes looking upwards towards the ceiling with her head nodding back and forth. Andy was shocked at what came next. Emily rushed towards her and Serena prepared herself to grab her girlfriend assuming her anger was brewing. Andy awaited the attack, hopefully up close but only verbal, but instead was met with a hug. The normally emotionless Brit was actually hugging her. She hardly had time to respond physically before Emily withdrew moments later. Andy remained silent.

"Be careful Andrea. I hope you know what you are doing. That woman deserves the best so you had better rise to the occasion. Fortunately, you have been known to do that. I need a drink. Serena?"

With that Emily went to leave and Serena and Andy were left behind.

"Serena, I'm sorry that I couldn't say anything but you can imagine why." Serena smiled at her friend, and put an arm around her neck as they walked out of the bedroom together behind Emily. "Here I was thinking you were an innocent girl from the middle of the country Andy. Bravo Cherie," and with that the two women walked out laughing.

"Where have you guys been?" Doug asked as Serena and Andy made their way back. "I saw Miranda leave a few minutes ago Andy so you can let your hair down and we can party now." At this Andy smiled and Serena chuckled. "Dougie I think it's going to be an early night for me. Do you want to stay or should we share a cab home?" Doug looked disappointed as he was ready for a real party night. Just then Andy received a text.

"Roy is on his way back for you. I can't wait any longer . -M"

Andy could hardly keep a straight face while she read the words from an eager Miranda. Somehow the pull between them was only getting stronger. Her fingers typed a reply.

"Dealing with the aftermath, and saying goodbye's. Home soon. Luv, A"

Turning her attention back to her friend Andy prepared for her exit. "Dougie, I'm off. Please stay and find yourself a nice hot date. Tomorrow's Saturday though. Will you maybe join me for lunch? I'll name the time and place tomorrow okay? " Andy kissed her friend's cheek and made her way to find Nigel, briefly stopping to remind Emily and Serena that there was always an enemy within earshot. Emily could only respond with an "obviously Andrea," while Serena hugged Andy and wished her a good evening with a knowing smile.

Hours later Miranda lay her head on Andrea's warm chest, naked arms and legs entangled with one another under a duvet that had recently been snatched off of the floor where it had landed. Andy stroked Miranda's back, and occasionally reaching down to kiss the head of white hair beneath her.

"I'm not ashamed Andrea. I love you more than is healthy, and while the timing is not right I am ready to admit it." Miranda spoke and it was the first mention of the incident of the night. When Andy had arrived home the girls were already asleep and she was quickly dragged into the shower and then the bed with no time for discussion.

Andy sighed at the relief of the declaration. She squeezed her lover into her body and the next deep breath brought tears to her eyes. She forced herself to remain silent as it was rare that Miranda declared herself.

"It is time though that you move on. Professionally, the thought of losing you is distressing. I have never experienced the competency you have brought to my office. Your ability to fulfill my every want, need, and wish is unmatched. It allows me to thrive at my work. But it's holding you back. I'm holding you back. And it's holding us back. I can't have that anymore."

Miranda felt Andrea tense beneath her, and the voice that followed was filled with panic. "Miranda, I get that but this week even with me being in the office I have barely seen you. Your schedule is booked around the clock, and if suddenly we're not working together then how are you possibly going to have time for me. I know that it's not ideal but right now it's the best situation we can have and if suddenly," Andrea was halted by Miranda's lips upon her mouth. After a long slow kiss Miranda eyed Andy and dared her to speak again. Andy knew the look and forced herself to wait patiently.

"Move in with me." It was an order, but within the eyes of her lover Andy saw the insecurity and the fear. It was more the look than the words that made her eyes leak. With both arms she tugged Miranda against her chest and with a thud Miranda landed and relaxed as she heard "yes" muttered against her ear over and again. Andy then proceeded to demonstrate her love by flipping Miranda over once again and going for another round of each other to celebrate.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy unlocked the door to the townhouse with a double cupped steaming tall double shot no foam Latte in her hands. She was just returning from a run around 12 on this last weekend before Christmas, after sharing a relaxing morning with the love of her life. The twins were off with their father again as Miranda had them the following week. Andy and Miranda were finally allowed some down time as Miranda attended her last requisite party on the holiday circuit the previous evening. This very morning they had lolled in bed, shared a bath, and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast of poached eggs on toast before Andy left for her run, and Miranda went into the study to work on the Book.

Andy found Miranda where she had left her earlier. She was scribbling furiously on a post it, barely taking the time to look up. When Miranda worked her focus was intense. Andy kissed her on the side of her neck, and placed the coffee beside her. Miranda glanced up with a smile. "Thank you darling. I need another hour or so." Andy couldn't help herself and kissed Miranda one more time on the forehead before wishing her luck and running to shower.

Andy texted Doug as she and Miranda had discussed and asked him to meet her for coffee and a bit of Christmas shopping that same afternoon. She and Doug were leaving the following Wednesday to go back to Cincinatti, and it was time he knew the truth being that he was Andy's closest friend. Miranda had scheduled an afternoon pilates session so the two old friends would have a couple of hours together before dinner.

Miranda's trainer was arriving at three so Andy departed at 2:30 to meet Doug on Fifth Avenue. The two of them walked and shopped for a few hours, and Doug was surprised to see Andy buying gifts not only for her family but for the twin terrors as well. Andy explained that recently she and the twins had gotten close, with no further explanation.

Andy also made a stop to pick up Miranda's gift along the way at Runway. What did you get for the woman who had everything? It wasn't easy. While Miranda had spent the last week fulfilling her social duties, Andy had hijacked the kids and started her project. Together they helped Andy with what they thought would be the best Christmas present ever for their mom. Andy had called in quite a few favors to achieve her goal. Her last few lonely nights before coming to the Townhouse were spent writing and putting on finishing touches, and now the final product awaited her. When she finally saw it it was perfect. She tucked it away in her messenger bag for safe keeping. She and Miranda were celebrating Christmas together the night before Andy left on Tuesday, the last day Runway was open before the holidays. Andy made no plans to leave the Townhouse or Miranda's side until then.

On the way back home Doug was confused when Andy directed the cab away from their respective apartments. She brushed it off as an errand, and given Andy's crazed life with an impossible boss he just assumed it was for Miranda. When they arrived in front of the townhouse Andy insisted on paying for the cab and told Doug she needed his help. He grabbed all of their packages and exited the cab, sad to see it off for fear that on this busy Saturday they would never find another.

Andy opened the door with her key, and looked backwards to see Doug waiting at the bottom of the steps. "C'mon Dougie, you know you want to. Don't worry the coast is clear." At that Doug bounced up the stairs, always eager to know anything more about the infamous Miranda Priestly.

Doug took a pause upon noticing several flights of stairs making their way up and up and up, and was awed by photographs and artwork that surrounded him. "Kick your boots off Dougie, they're a mess." Doug looked at Andy like she was a crazy person, as she tossed her packages and messenger bag on the floor next to the closet.

"I'm just going to stay here Andy. I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"No worries Dougie, we're going to be a while. C'mon."

Andy kicked off her Motorcycle Boots, and made her way to the kitchen. Doug trailed a few steps behind taking in all of the sights along the way. Andy grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handed one to Doug, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools, and grabbed a magazine from the counter. Doug sat down as well, still a bit confused but following Andy's lead also reached for a magazine. Obviously they were waiting for something, so he may as well get comfortable.

Doug could not have been more shocked to hear footsteps on the stairs, until Miranda Priestly herself appeared in the doorway. He expected to see his friend who had obviously made a grievous error in judgment jump to attention like he did himself almost knocking over his stool. That never occurred. Andy was mid sip of her water bottle when Miranda entered the kitchen, and continued to chug down nearly half the bottle. Doug stared watching while Miranda smiled at Andrea, and proceeded to give him a big hello as if he had been an invited guest.

"Douglas, so nice to see you again." Miranda greeted Doug with a handshake as if they were life-long friends. He was in an alternate universe. She waited a moment for him to form a response, but gave up and turned her head towards her love with a questioning smile and then back towards Doug. "Ah, I see, very well..."

Andy smiled as she stood up ready to greet Miranda. They met with a kiss, hands on each-others waists, lingering just long enough to make it count. When they pulled apart Andy pushed back the stray white hairs behind Miranda's ears, and gazed at the love of her life. "I thought it would be more fun this way, and I know you always like to keep people guessing." They smiled at one another, and then Miranda went to pull a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, while Andy dared a glance at Doug. His smile could not have been bigger, and she imagined soon he would even learn to speak again.

Tuesday came around all too quickly. It seemed the more time they spent together, the more difficult it was to separate. Runway was clearing out early the day before Christmas Eve, and Miranda fully expected to make it home by 7:30 to enjoy a holiday celebration with Andrea and the girls. They had wanted to have a chance to exchange gifts before going their separate ways, and alert the girls to the impending change in all of their livelihoods.

The night went as expected. Miranda had arranged for dinner to be delivered from Smith and Wolly's, followed by Andy and the girls exchanging gifts. After eating the four women and one oversized St. Bernard moved from the dining room to the living room where many gifts lay under the professionally decorated and lit Douglas Fir. The twins tackled Andy, almost knocking her wine glass out of her hand with her presents. They decided that Andy needed to upgrade her gadgets now that she was a professional writer and insisted their mother finance their activities. Within no time Andy was looking at her brand new Ultralight laptop, with a bunch of dvd's for her trip home, simply shaking her head at the reality of her new world.

Andy had given the girls and Miranda a few fun gifts all personalized of course. The girls received new games for the Wii, a few gadgets for secretive note passing in school, and a few other trinkets that suited their tastes. Andy had even thought of Patricia, and Miranda opened Patricia's gift to see a beautiful leather collar, with an Engraved Silver Plate stating only "Patricia." She smiled and kissed her smiling lover, and replaced Patricia's old collar with Andy's new one, knowing that Andy was attempting to acknowledge Miranda's entire family in this celebration.

Cassidy and Caroline knew what their Mother had bought Andy but they hadn't seen it yet. In the past weeks they had all but forgotten the somewhat rough start, and came to realize that Andy was part of their future. She was different than all of the others, and she had changed the mother for the better. It was obvious to all of them that the mood around the Priestly household had lightened dramatically over the past year.

Miranda moved towards the tree and leaned down to pick up a flat box marked Andrea. "Darling, I wanted to start with the basics. It's simple elegance, bright and beautiful just like you. Merry Christmas my love." Miranda attempted to keep it light as her daughters were in the room. Seated on the couch with a twin on either side of her, Andy hesitantly unwrapped the gift. When a velvet box emerged marked Bvlgari she knew she was in trouble.

Managing to keep her nerves in place and remember her promise to herself she peeked inside. Before her was a Griffe Tennis Bracelet, with diamonds sparkling like none she had seen before. "Whoa, mom no way," Cassidy blurted out opening the box further, as Andy went into panic mode.

Andy took a breath to steady herself while Miranda knelt down before her, placing a hand on her knee. With two fingers under Andrea's chin, she forced her younger lover to meet her eyes, and directed Andrea's stray hairs back behind her ear. Never losing eye contact, Miranda took the bracelet out of its holder, and with two hands placed it around Andrea's wrist, clasping it in place. They both looked down at the bracelet resting so elegantly on Andrea's left wrist, just above where their hands were intertwined in one another's. "It's beautiful," Andrea whispered as a tear rolled down her face. Miranda squeezed her hand awaiting her fate, reluctant to display too much emotion in front of her girls. She was shortly thereafter attacked by her Andrea who joined her in kneeling, surrounding Miranda in a back breaking hug. "Darling, does this mean I don't have to take it back?" At this the girls laughed and Andy just held on tight.

Miranda and Andy had discussed a few pressing issues over the previous weekend such as money, and Andrea's parents. The parent issue was going to be shelved until Andy's next visit home, as it was too soon for them to understand. Once Andrea was employed elsewhere they may find it more acceptable. Her parents were someone open minded, but this was potentially a whole new level of open.

Money was a different story. Miranda knew what Andy was paid, so that of course was no question, but she had insisted on being allowed to spoil her younger lover. Andrea had to understand that it was a gift for Miranda to be able to use her money to shower the woman she loved with presents. It made her truly happy to give, and she had never had an opportunity like the one with Andrea to give beautiful gifts. Miranda could hardly contain herself at the thought of dressing and accessorizing her Andrea. It brought her great joy.

Andy understood this, and realized there would always be a gap of inequity between the two of them when it came to finances and of course age and wisdom. Miranda had had a two decade head start, and frankly very few would ever achieve the professional success and financial rewards that Miranda had. Andy wavered initially but decided to go against her every inclination and trust what Miranda said to be true. She would accept what she was given with a smile, realizing that it was not only her happiness at stake.

Andy's gift receiving had begun over the weekend, even before this pre-Christmas Eve. When Andrea awoke Sunday she was directed to Miranda's closet where a space had been cleaned out for her belongings, and was already packed full of clothes. Andy looked through the carefully chosen items with awe. Miranda had thought of everything, and Andy stared at the piles of lingerie, workout clothes, jeans, suits, couture, outerwear, and shoes. Miranda had truly gone overboard.

More than that though Andy was speechless realizing the significance of it all. Miranda's closet was sacred to her, and Andy had always treaded lightly, hardly ever even accompanying Miranda inside the closet. Now Andy's belongings were beside Miranda's. Their new resting place solidified the fact that Miranda had declared a level of permanency. The clothes were spectacular, but the gesture was priceless. It was a dream for many to be dressed by Miranda Priestly, but it was a dream come true for Andy to be loved by Miranda Priestly. She vowed right then and there to never take it for granted.

The two girls bounced in their seat knowing that Andy's gift to their mother was next. They were slightly uncomfortable at the recent emotional outpouring, and decided to help move things along. "Andy come on mom needs her gift," Cassidy stated while watching the two women still staring at each other having some sort of silent conversation. Andy reluctantly separated herself from Miranda and took the carefully wrapped box marked Miranda out from under the tree. She walked Miranda backwards towards the couch, helped her take a seat, and placed the gift upon Miranda's lap. "Merry Christmas Miranda."

Miranda took a sip from the glass by her side, and placed it back on the table examining the box before her. She eyed the two excited girls and one nervous girlfriend before her, who all very obviously knew what it contained. The love from each of their eyes was evident, and she couldn't help but smile herself at the true gift that she was being given, happiness. This young woman had brought her peace, hope, and happiness like she had never known before.

Miranda carefully unwrapped the paper surrounding a thin box, taking her time knowing that Andrea was growing more impatient by the moment. Andy was all nerves, and knew that Miranda was playing with her. She threw out with a huff, "move at a glacial pace darling, you know how that thrills me." Miranda laughed, out loud, and managed to unveil the gift in no time.

Staring back at her were her girls, dressed to the nines in what appeared to be mini couture, in their cover shot of "Teen Priestly" magazine. Miranda was enthralled. As she flipped through the pages, her children were everywhere. Photos from professional shoots were combined with candid shots from the past year to fill the pages. Articles written by Andy highlighted different subjects that flowed with the subject matter. It was incredible. From sporting events, to days at the beach, to model like images the magazine appeared to be real in every way. It was a work of art.

Andy handed Miranda a second gift, but realizing the woman was focused on her new Book Andy helped her open it. The twins watched the emotions running across their mother's face and moved to either side of her to admire the finished product. Without even noticing what she was being handed Andy caught her attention, "Miranda? I though you may want these." Andy handed her a freshly unwrapped stack of post it notes, and a new red pen. The Editor smiled at her lover with tears in her eyes, and held her hand not letting it go. She would never, ever let it go.


End file.
